When All Else Fails
by She-who-must-not-be-named666
Summary: Harry's Family is dead and he runs away, Draco doesn't want to become a death eater and he runs away. What are the chances of them meeting up on a train to muggle London? SLASH! Harry x Draco,Angst, romance, Rated R for sex,
1. Chapter 1

This world and it's characters is not owned by me in any way, thery belong to J.k Rowling, and Harry and Darco belong to eachother, the only thing that's mine is the plot and blah blah blah...you know the rest and I'm sure you don't want to hear it again so here you go...

**Warning:** this is Slash, meaning sexual realtionships between two guys. If you do not like this then leave now and don't bother to read it. Also includes muggle torture and rape (non-graphic) and a cross dressing Draco, if you're okay with that then here you go, have fun...  
  


* * *

Harry Potter awoke with a start as an unpleasant noise pierced the air of the night's silent darkness in his cramped little room on privet drive. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes as the sound came again, this time clear and unmuffled by sleep. Harry's eyes snapped open; he threw the covers off of himself and jumped out of bed reaching automatically for his glasses and wand. He was now again surrounded by silence as he creeped towards his door, pressing a tentive ear to the hard wood surface, hoping terribly that the sounds he had heard where just fading dreams.  
  
A few moments later the dark haired boy started to relax a bit, the uninterrupted silence floating around him, almost in a suffocating manner. Then he heard it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" a voice sounded coldly from the bottom floor of the house followed by a shriek and a ragged sob. Harry began to open the door, and then thought better of it. He returned to the darkness of his room, grabbed his invisibility cloak, throwing it over himself, and silently resumed opening the door, sliding out of the crack and into the darkened hallway.  
  
He heard a rustle from downstairs and a whispered command of "Tie and gag the boy, hold the women and silence her", with that there was a faint whisper and a flash of green light that echoed faintly on the wall opposite where Harry stood at the head of the staircase. Without thinking, the boy made his way downstairs to investigate the intrusion of his sleep, still drowsy from just being woken. But when he got downstairs and peered into the living room from behind a door left carelessly ajar, He shot wide awake and felt all the sleep drain out of him, as the color on in his face.  
  
The boy leaned back heavily against the wall as if he might blackout, arms clutching at the flat surface as if searching for a grip. His heart skipped a beat and he stood utterly frozen not daring to move or even breath. In the Dursley's living room, eight heavily cloaked and hooded figures surrounded the three Dursleys, peering at them through white masks. Vernon Dursley's body lay limp on the floor looking, for all accounts, dead. His son, Dudley, lay next to him bound and gagged, looking utterly terrified, his eyes wide in fear and unblinking, sparkling as tears found their way to them.  
  
Two of them where holding Aunt Petunia, her wide and terrified eyes where filled with tears as well. The bottom half of her face was coated in thick green threads that where splayed across her mouth resembling a mutated spider's web. She was staring at one of the deatheaters who had his wand pointed at her face, supposedly the caster of the gagging spell.  
  
"Quick, you, find the boy!" Harry heard someone hiss from his position outside the door "We need not waste anymore time, stun him, bring him here. Then you may have your fun with the muggles as soon as we take him back to the manor" there was a pause then "Make sure you dispose of them when you are done" the voiced added warningly. Panic rose in the boy and his head screamed at him "You have to get out off here!!!" as he realized the immense danger he was in.  
  
Harry toke one last glance toward the living room. The three remaining figures still surrounding the bodies on the floor laughed as one of them kicked Dudley hard in the stomach repeatedly, each kick harder then the last. Dudley's eyes meet Harry's for a brief second, then squinted shut as the hardest blow so far was dealt to his engorged and rapidly bruising gut. When Dudley opened them again he gazed at Harry pleadingly, eyes brimming with tears as a wand was pointed at him "I've had enough pounding that disgusting over-sized gut, lets just split it open and see what's inside" the voice behind the wand came, accompanied by snickers from the other masked figures.  
  
A spell was muttered and a white flash shot out and seemed to slice through Dudley's stomach, tearing it open. A dark line formed across his exposed belly and soon dark red blood began to fill the wound and then it spilled over his skin flooding the pristine beige carpet, staining it and Dudley's shirt a dark shade of maroon. The blood began to gush as the gag stuck in his mouth muffled his tortured screams. At this Aunt Petunia fainted and her body fell lifelessly against the death eaters who released her in disgust. Harry turned away knowing there was nothing he could possibly do and feeling torn by that. Behind his back he heard the words "this should wake her up" he clenched his fists at his sides and ran up the stairs, the word "Crucio!" echoed behind him followed by Aunt Petunia's shrieks of pain which he cut off by closing the door to his room But when he closed his eyes he could see her body contorting and twisting unnaturally in the painful ways induced by the Crutacious Curse.  
  
His mind was racing a mile a minute picturing the many possibilities for the end of this. Death eaters! Uncle Vernon dead. He had to get out, had to escape. Then Dudley' pleading eyes, begging to him, begging for mercy. Aunt Petunia's muffled cries. He couldn't leave them, no matter what they had done to him, they were still human, still his family. But he had to get out. What could he possibly do? They where coming.  
  
The dark-haired boy grabbed his school bag, stuffed a set of robes inside along with his invisibility cloak and grabbed his broomstick from under the bed. As he opened the window and mounted his broom, another muffled scream reached his ears. Harry screwed his eyes shut trying to block out the voices in his head as the fierce inner battle raged inside him. They were screaming that he couldn't just leave Dudley and Aunt Petunia at the mercy of deatheaters!!! But he was halfway out of the window, already mounted on his broom ready to leave this place forever. Another muffled scream. Now it was drowned out by the screaming in his head getting louder and louder. "Coward!!!" the voice screamed harshly "you're no hero! You can't even save your own family! You're going to run away! COWARD!!" The voices where all swarming in his head, accusing, yelling, mocking, "Look at Harry Potter Savior of the wizarding world!! Nothing but a lousy mudblooded...."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, his eyes snapping open, breaking off the sound of the accusing voices. All was quiet. Harry's head swam with guilt, anger, and panic, his brain raced to form a plan. When none was found, the boy closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned away from the window muttering "fuck!" under his breath. He opened the door and before he knew it, remounted his broom at the top of the stairs clutching the handle fiercely with one hand and his wand with the other, ready and positioned. He shot down the stairs on his firebolt toward the living room. 'If they are looking for me here I am' he thought to himself 'One hell of a surprise they are gonna get'  
  
The next thing he knew he was facing eight deatheaters, one who had fell out of the way as Harry zoomed in, about to head upstairs in search of him. Well here he was. He began throwing curses at them wildly, not bothering to take aim. Among them was "Stupify!" and "Petrificus Totalus!" as well as "Protego!" bouncing back the deatheaters attacks.  
  
When all movement had stopped, Harry dismounted his broom and took in the state of the room. There was smoke from all the fired spells hovering in the air. Some fifteen black shrouded figures littered the floor, some dead from their own spells of "Avada Kedavra", some merely stunned. Fifteen. He had miscounted as eight. The rest must have been hiding...or more of them had come! The thought dawned on Harry like a wave of ice cold water had just been tossed in his direction. He wasn't safe here anymore. He had to leave. Now. More where coming and they all knew his whereabouts now.  
  
Harry turned to see the last of his family heaped together on the floor of their living room. Dead. All dead. Dudley had died next to his father from the bleeding. Petunia was lying on her son in her tattered and ripped night gown, arms outstretched over his large body as if she was trying to protect him. He wondered faintly if that's how his mother had died as well. Aunt petunia was covered in Dudley's blood, which still flowed heavily out of his body and onto the carpet. It seemed all the blood in his body was trying to escape him and was emptying itself out on the floor as his body turned a pale shade of blue, his lips purple. That was probably the goal of the spell, Harry realized in horror mixed with great disgust and loathing. Harry checked their pulses. All three dead. The sick bastards. He had been too late.  
  
Suddenly he heard the shuffling of many feet and whispered voices coming from outside. More. More of them. Harry thought. He was frozen to the spot and couldn't seem to move. They were coming. Coming for him. Harry turned his head towards the remains of the Dursleys. His head started to swim again. Then one of the stunned deatheaters stirred.  
  
Harry ran. He ran up the stairs and into his room still clutching the firebolt, school bag slung over his shoulder. His only way out was the window. He could hear them approaching, there where so many of them and he had to get out. Now! He leapt onto the window sill, mounted his broom, and jumped into the air plummeting for a second before his broom rose into the sky and shot into off into the air. He raced off into the night as the approaching deatheaters filled the deserted Dursley home.  
  


* * *

Draco Malfoy lay on his lavish dark green bedspread that rested upon his large four poster bed listing to his CD player muggle device. He stared up at the ceiling of the bad canopy strewn with green and silver hangings waiting for someone to come and drag him off into the dungeons.  
  
It had become routine now. Everyday his father had come, pleading with him to change his mind and just apologize. After Draco's refusal he would be lead down to the dungeons for further "persuasion". After about a week of this his father had given up the pleading and a servant or another death eater would come to bring him to the dungeon at the master's command. He would go calmly, awaiting his punishment, it got worse every passing day and he wondered why voldemort didn't just give up. But he knew the answer to that. He was a Malfoy, a pure blood, an astonishingly skilled wizard; he was one of the few who weren't afraid or impressed by potter. But that wasn't really it though, he knew that too. Voldemort wanted him. But Draco would not give in. Never would he join that deranged madman.  
  
The blonde Turned up the volume on the CD player, trying to drown out his thoughts in the heavy music. As he lost himself in the screeching guitars, pounding drums, screaming voices, and pulsing rhythm of the music, memories flooded back to him as he consciously reviewed for the hundredth time the events that had come to pass and what had actually happened to fuck up his life so bad.  
  
He remembered how eager he had been in his young years, eager to please his father, believing every lie he told and following every order. He had never questioned his father. No never. His father was so proud and strong and as long as he was there everything would always go right. Nothing bad could happen under Father's watch. And Father was always watching of course. Telling him what to do, what to think, what to feel and believe. Who to be friends with even. He did not think for himself, he though like his father, what would father say, how would father act, how would father handle this.  
  
His father was his hero. And in the summer of his fourth year he would met voledmort and make Father proud by making Their Lord like him too. And then in fifth year he would join Voldemort with his father. He would be just like him, strong and Powerful. But in the end of fourth year, when potter had come out of the triwizard tournament all torn up and carrying Cedric Diggory's dead body, He had been scared, truly scared and shaken. It was the first dead body he had ever seen in his life and I shook him up inside, though he masked his emotions so well, like Father.  
  
He had only briefly known Cedric Diggory, but he had been a nice person. In Draco's first year, about the second day, he had gotten lost in the castle of Howgwarts and was walking blindly around the maze of the schools many hallways when Cedric came. Any other student would have been about ready to burst into tears, Draco would never admit it but he was too on the inside, the helplessness of being so small and lost in this huge castle was overwhelming but of course Draco masked his emotions. Diggory had seen Draco and asked him if he was lost. "Of course not!" he had replied hotly. Diggory had smiled with amusement as Draco silently fumed. "Well then, Mr....." "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he answered proudly crossing his arms over his chest. He was a dwarf compared to Diggory who had always been very tall. 'well then Mr. Malfoy would you care to accompany me to lunch in the great hall?" he had asked politely with an amused grin. Draco had pretended to think about it and said "oh all right" in an annoyed and bored voice and Diggory lead the way to the great hall. Darco had been so greatful to him he even let an earnest thank you accidentally slip, but then quickly recovered with "for your company that is" Cedric had just smiled in that handsome amused grin and nodded "of course" he said. Draco had had a warm spot for Diggory since then.  
  
When He died, Draco had silently mourned for the dead boy, he really had been such a wonderful person. He never though anyone would die. He didn't want anyone to die. Even Potter, who he had been told to hate. The uneasiness he felt when he saw Cedric's body tripled as he walked into Malfoy Manor that summer knowing he was expected to meet Voldemort. He felt the uneasiness and fear in the atmosphere of his home. His mother stayed locked in her rooms all summer. She detested Voldemort, she had confessed to him. He was close with his mother. And torn between his feelings about all this.  
  
And then he was being led into the room where the great dark lord was. The second he had stepped through that door he began to panic, all the feelings of uneasiness and danger came back. The forewarning his instincts were giving him. And then the Dark Lord himself was upon him, looking him over, probing him, humming enthusiastically. Draco could not bear to look into this things eyes. He was supposed to obey this? He was supposed to devote his life to this.. This monster! He looked pathetic and disgusting. He ran a thin scaly hand down the side of Draco's face, wrenching an involuntary shiver from Draco. "Lovely, Lucious, just lovely....so pure and beautiful...fierce and powerful this one, arrogant as well, but we can fix that now can't we....yessss" the vile creature hissed. Suddenly the clawed and scaly hand grasped his chin and brought his face up so he had no choice but to look into those ghastly reptilian eyes. He flinched back at the feel of the clammy skin on his soft face.  
  
At this Voldemort narrowed his eyes and he tightened his grip on the blonde's face, shriveled fingers digging into his pale skin "look at me boy!" he shrieked "will you obey me?!?" he said this as more of a command then a question and when Draco hesitated to answer then stammered, bile rising into his throat as the fowl breath ghosted across his face, the pathetic excuse of a man raised his hand at draco and slapped him across the face with such force that Draco nearly fell backwards. "WILL YOU OBEY ME!!!" voldemort demanded. "ye...." Draco stammered and caught the look of fear, alarm, and warning on Father's face "Yes, My lord, forgive me for my, of course I shall obey" he recovered. The hideous scaly creature before him relaxed a little and purred 'yes yes, that's what I thought my dear lovely Draco" as he ran another hand along Draco's cheek where he had struck him, now caressing him, "and I trust you know the consequences if you do not obey" he continued. "Of course my Lord" Draco replied, stifling his anger turned from the fear of the moment before and the outrage from the blow he had received. "Very well Draco, your are dismissed" he said "but please come see me shortly, I am...eager to know the latest addition to my army" he added purring. "Of course" Draco replied automatically, calmly exiting through the door.  
  
The second he had escaped the room he ran toward his own chambers and released himself as he threw up into his toilet. He was so filled with loathing for that creature, vile disgusting creature. He wondered why anyone was scared of it, why they toke orders from it, and why they would follow such a horrid thing. He wondered why his father had just stood by and let that thing slap him and treat him that way, why had his father tolerated such treatment, but maybe Father thought he deserved to be punished. As they weeks of summer went by Draco avoided Voldemort as best as possible, hiding himself in remote parts of the Mansion or even outside when it seemed inside, Voldemort controlled everything.  
  
As summer neared its end Draco found himself thanking God, he would be away from the vile creature he had hidden from through his entire break. As he walked into the manor one evening, back from a long walk in the hills and forests surrounding Malfoy Manor, Draco chanced upon an open door, just a crack open but still wide enough for him to hear what was going on in it. "But my lord..." cowarded a voice trembling with fear "I'm sorry, I give you my humblest apologize, she is just a women, an insignificant women master" the man pleaded. "I will tell her to keep quiet and remember her place, she was unwise to object to you my lord, very unwise, but she is ignorant and scared for her son, please forgive her" Draco peeked into the room; he was shocked to find the man trembling before voldemort on his knees pleading was Father. "Very well, very well Lucious" he replied "but she still must be punished, that vile stupid women, she has no brains Lucious, I don't know how you ever could have married her" the disgusting creature thought for a moment "40 lashes and a week of fasting in the dungeon should teach her her place" he said smugly, extending his hand to Father's face. He began planting kisses on the shriveled scaly claw "thank you my lord thank you" he groveled.  
  
"as long as it doesn't happen again" he said, then began running his hand though father's thick blonde hair, petting him and caressing him "I've always favored you Lucious" he purred tugging on the blonde locks as a sign for him to stand up and face him, which He did anxiously. That disgusting creature leaned towards father caressing his hair and face...  
  
I turned away and walk to my room, horror struck. I came to the conclusion, in the months that passed, that they had been discussing my mother that she had tried to protect me and that was her punishment. She knew it would be so horrible. I knew I did not EVER want to join that disgusting monster and grovel at his feet as I had seen father do, and I realized that all I had believed was a lie. My father was nothing, He was not always right, He wasn't the voice of reason, and He could not protect me anymore than Longbottom could if he tried. My whole life, my beliefs, my friends, they weren't really mine, and they weren't what I wanted, they were his, they were what he wanted.  
  
And I have sworn to myself never to join that filthy vile monster. Who would want to join him? He twisted and manipulated his loyal followers. He played with them, used them for his own amusement and purposes, but in the end he treated them no better then he treated the mudbloods and muggles he hated so much. There was no Power involved what's so ever, just slavery, fear, and punishment. I did not want that, neither did I want him or believe in his causes. He had gotten Crabbe and Goyle to believe him and see it his way, they were loyal to him, Malfoy, and only him and would not be taken away by some vile monster that would do nothing more them push them around. They understood what so many of the slytherins didn't. And their parents did to, they didn't want their children living in a life of such horrid servitude like they had, and now they where on Draco's side.  
  
A loud knock at the door pulled Draco out of his memories and back into reality, the reality that, unfortunately, his death metal muggle music could not drown out. He sulkily rose from his bed and walked to the door of his prison. He wondered what was in store for him this time. Last time he had been under the crutacious for three hours because he had refused to scream, and eventually they stopped and just chained him up in the side to watch their "work". He was completely nude, fresh whip marks and new ones clustered his pale back down his lean body, the shackles that pinned his hands together over his head had sharp spikes on the inside and bit into his skin, he was sure that every time he moved his wrist in the iron shackles, they drew blood.  
  
Draco had to sit and watch as muggles where brought in as targets for aiming, subjects for practice, or just for amusement. He had seen one muggle girl last three days; the longest one had lasted so far. She had had long brown hair and fierce, reddish-brown eyes with which she glared and showed her malice and hatred for everyone in the room. They had fun breaking her. She was put under the crutacious, tortured, starved, and raped of course, as the sick deatheaters seemed to enjoy her pain as she screamed, loving the sound of it. In the end the girl had been broken by the several deahteaters who used her for their amusement. It was sad really. A pity the human race was so weak, so vile, so truly pitiful. The girl had lasted a few days before she had been broken, too weak to forge her mind and body apart, and to survive it. But then again who would want to. The men, the deatheaters, they were so vile and loathsome, it was nauseating to watch them torture her, hit her, call her names and then take from her what they wished. But then again that was how all men where. Every last one of them had this in them, the only difference between some one like a death eater and between like say, Arthur Weasly, was that the death eaters where given a chance to do as they pleased and the others did not have that chance.  
  
That was yesterday, today they would have a new muggle to torture, to play with. Draco opened the door to his room to find Pansy Parkinson standing in the door way. "Draco!" she squealed hugging him, her tight blonde curls bouncing on her head. He did not hug her back. She was the enemy, and she was a slave to him. "Draco! You have to join him, you have to join us!" she squealed nervously. "I don't have to do anything" he replied in a cold voice, pushing her away from him. "But Draco, you don't understand!" she pleaded; her dark brown eyes alight with sorrow, "hes going to.... Hes going to kill you" she whispered, "if you don't join us today, your going to die!" she whispered, tears in her eyes. Yes it was all a very touching show, but Draco didn't need it. He would rather die then join that monster, what was there to live for anyway? If he could not escape him, he would die anyway.  
  
He tried to explain it to Pansy before, but she though it was a joke. She was simple minded and obedient, always cheery. The perfect slave for her lord, and a perfect toy for the death eaters. He pitied her. How women where so vulnerable. They where smarted, kinder, more peaceful, but they where beneath men always, most where ruled by them. Men used women like pansy, controlled them, abused them, and mistreated them. Thank god he was not born women, or he would have killed himself a long time ago. He could never bring himself to like women either. He felt too sorry for them, he wasn't like the others. He didn't want nor need women, and he didn't want to control them or use them. And that was fine with him. He had his self control. Other men didn't. They where all just as good as primitive animals, as good as dogs. And that's what most of them where, dogs.  
  
"Draco, I'm worried for you, I don't want to see you dead!" she whimpered in a quite voice. "Pansy, could you do me a big favor?" he asked politely, "all you have to do is give me a few minutes time". Pansy eyed him suspiciously but said "alright". She stepped out of the room and closed the door. Draco grabbed his school bag and stuff his cd player and his cd's hastily inside, along with some muggle cloths. He reached under the floor board that was loose under his bed and pilled out a little sack of green velvet. His mother had given it to him. Inside it contained a Wand, made from Veela hair, his great great grandmother's hair. It was an antique, used by some great grandfather or another. Draco threw the school bag on his bed and pulled the wand out of the little velvet bag.  
  
The wand was along white wand, he had never seen one like it in his life, and he didn't even know if it worked, but it was his only chance. He tucked the wand hidden next to the bag and exited the room where Pansy looked at him suspiciously but turned and lead him down towards the dungeons. The guard outside his room visibly relaxed as he saw his charge leave and, Draco knew this, Headed toward the kitchens for a quick butterbeer.  
  
If he was lucky, Draco's plan would work, for it to work, his luck would have to have it that there was no one in the way when he went back to his room. As Pansy led Draco to the dungeons and to meet his death, she said "goodbye Draco" and sniffed, Draco just gave her a smile and replied "goodbye indeed". When they had reached the dungeon, two young deatheaters took his arms, but with barley any force since they knew he wouldn't put up a fight. When the blonde spotted the Dark Lord, he smile acidly as Voldemort began "Draco this is your final chance....."in a hiss, but Draco interrupted him "Fuck you you slimy scaly disgusting son of a bitch!" he howled as he tore free of the two boy's grips and dashed towards the still open door, if he made it to the door , he would be almost home free. At the last second Voldemort had yelled "stop him!" but as the door snapped close with a forceful blast from a wand, it had just scrapped at Draco's arm, who kept running, faster and faster towards his rooms.  
  
When he finally got there he burst through the doors, startling a houself who was tiding up his room in the process. The creature squealed and dove under the bed. Draco laughed and grabbed his bag along with the ancient white wand, he knew the windows here would not open, even with a proper wand, but He also knew there was a glassless open window on the highest tower, which was about 10 stories high. Draco dashed for the stairs leading up to the tower and began to run the steps 3 at a time. He knew if he fell he would smash his skull and tumble down the stone steps to a painful death, He knew if he had stayed he would have faced death anyway, and he knew that if, when he got to the top and the wand didn't work, he would fall to his death from the 10 story tower, but it didn't matter, none of it mattered, because he was free now either way, dead or alive.  
  
When Draco reached the top he stopped in front of the open glassless window. He stood there, feeling the cold wind on his face; he took in a long breath that cooled his lungs with the chill air that brushed against his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the cold fresh air, distantly he heard hurried footsteps echoing down the stair case and heavy panting, but they weren't even on the same planet as he was. He drew back flat against the wall opposite the window, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and ran towards the window, when he felt the window sill under his feet he pushed up with his long powerful legs and leapt into the air. Green grass and blue sky whirled twisted around him as one, and he closed his eyes, held out his wand , and as he plummeted, he said the words to apparate, praying that the wand would work and that he would soon be landing somewhere far far away from this hell hole.  
  
Draco landed with a thud on a hard surface; his eye's still shut tightly. He cautiously opened one eye, wondering if he had died or not. When he opened his eyes completely, ha found himself in an old rickety barn filled with stacks of decaying hay. Draco had never been good at apartating, and he hadn't aimed anywhere, he just aparated. His goal was to get as far away from the Manor as possible, and he had made it, or at least he hoped so. At least he hadn't aparated into Voldemort's lap or something, thank god for that.  
  
He stood up and brushed himself off and free of stray hay. He then picked up his bag and pulled out a pair of dark muggle jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. He changed into them, deciding it wiser not to try and use magic yet, just in case. After this was done, he went out of the barn to examine his surroundings; there was large white Victorian house about half a mile from the barn. He began his long walk toward the house.  
  
Once he got there , he knocked on the tall white door and put on a sweet and innocent look, he was greeted by a kind looking old lady who smiled sweetly at him, "why hello dear, what can I do for you?" , "well" Draco replied "My Name is ..Er...Thomas... Potter and er.. I'm rather lost, would you mind telling me the nearest town or city around here?" He had decided at the last minute to change his name, but since he was caught off guard he had chosen Thomas...Potter, oddly enough. "Why off course Thomas, My name is Miss Elroy, won't you come in and have some lemonade and I will give you directions. Draco smiled gratefully at her and stepped inside.  
  
The house was spacious and cool, a sweet vanilla smell wafted from the kitchen as Miss Elroy lead him to the parlor, "here sit down Ill get the refreshments". When she came back she brought lemonade and they talked for a bit, she then said "you know, my driver Luc can take you to the town near here if you would like Thomas," Draco once again smiled gratefully and said "thank you, is there a train station by any chance at this town?", "why yes" she said happily, "I'll have Luc take you straight to it". Fifteen minutes later, Draco had hugged Miss Elroy goodbye and got into the car with Luc. As he sat down, Draco brought his hand out from inside his pocket and sight heavily, he had pick-pocketed Miss Elroy for 182 dollars, which had sat in the pocket of her dress as she hugged him to say goodbye. He felt bad about it yes, but he needed the money and she looked like she had plenty to spare.  
  
The lady had been a big help in many ways, she had also told him he was about a couple hundred miles away from muggle London, which meant diagon alley, which meant maybe safety, or maybe danger, but Draco had to try. As he got out of the car he turned to Luc and said "goodbye, Tell Miss Elroy goodbye for me and thank you". The driver nodded and took off. The blonde looked up at the sky and shivered. The sky was grey and drab, the air chill. He shivered at the realization of the cold weather and hurried into the train station where he bought a ticket for muggle London. It didn't leave for another half hour and the ticket had only been 35 dollars, so Draco decided to go out, buy a snack, and maybe a jacket so he wouldn't freeze to death. He could use some sort of disguise as well since he didn't want to use his wand just yet.  
  
The blonde went through the town when a shop caught his eye. He walked into it and purchased some black eyeliner, a black sweater, and a pair of baggy black pants with heavy chains dangling from them. He had about 50 dollars left and decided to save the rest. The blonde went into a bathroom, put on the cloths, applied the eyeliner, and put the rest of the things in his bag. What a great disguise he thought idly, I'm a Goth. And a damn good one at that.  
  
When he left the shop it began to rain, he bought an umbrella thing that was supposed to shield you from the water and he ran to catch his train. Silly thing really, a wide piece of plastic on a stick to repel the rain. He climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment way in the back where he sat down alone, staring out at the drab grey sky and bringing down a light rain. As the train finally set into motion, Draco felt safe for the first time in a long time and it was such an incredible relief. He lay down on the cushioned seat and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

At around 5 o'clock in the morning Harry landed in a small city somewhere a few hundred miles away from the Dursley's now wrecked home. He shrunk his firebolt and then put his wand away, deciding not to try anymore magic for a little while. He went into an alley way and carefully stripped off his Pajamas and but on a pair of muggle jeans and a Gray T-shirt. He was almost frozen solid as he pulled out a large black jacket and slipped it on, zipping up the zipper most of the way.  
  
Now that he was fully dressed, Harry decided to wander off to explore the city; he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a few crumpled bills which came to be about 45 dollars. He sighed and kept walking until he found a local train station which was now open. He went in and found that muggle London was a few hundred miles away and bought a train ticket for 35 dollars. Thirty minutes later, at about 6 in the morning, the train arrived and Harry and a few other people boarded the train., Harry fell into a fitful sleep and awoke to find the sky a grey drab color and that the train had stopped. There where to be 3 stops along the way, so Harry just laid back down and waited for the train to move again. For about an hour Harry lay there half asleep, then he decided to get up and go use the bathroom. When he stood up he saw that someone had left a hat in one of the compartments, so he reached for it and looked at it. It was a plain black hat with a white skull on it with the two bones crossed behind it. He decided a hat would help to hide his face, he would need to take precautions, and so he put on the hat and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
About ten minutes later, the train stopped at the final pick-up station and then continued on their way. There was a knock on Harry's compartment door and he froze, and forgot to breathe for a second, then he rembered that he was on a muggle train in the middle of no where and put on a smile and opened the door. There was a great number of people there and the head, a tall, kind looking man smiled kindly and asked "pardon me sir but would you mind sharing your compartment, most are to full to fit all of us you see" Harry looked around, there were about eight of them, they looked like one big family and reminded Harry of the weasley's, so Harry let them in, even though he felt like being alone. In the end though, Harry excused himself and said he could let them have the compartment and went off to find another one.  
  
Harry made his way to the very back of the train where he found two nearly empty compartments. He peeked inside both of them through the small windows on the doors, in the first there was a tired looking old man asleep sitting up, and in the other one there was a boy with long silvery blonde hair wearing all black, he looked asleep to. Harry decided he didn't want to wake the old man and chose the latter. He rapped softly on the door but the blonde either didn't hear it or was ignoring him, so Harry opened the door a crack and stuck his head in. "hello, umm...do you mind if I join you in here, I mean... see I gave my compartment up and..." Harry stopped rambling and looked at the boy, who didn't turn his head, just nodded a silent yes. He appeared to be gazing transfixed at the large slab of glass that formed the upper part of the wall on that side of the compartment. The weather out side had turned worse and the glass of the window was being pelted with rain, the sky was still a drab grey and the rolling green hills surrounding them seemed to blend into it.  
  
Harry sat down a nice distance away from the blonde and set his small bundle next to him, he sensed that the other boy didn't want to make conversation, so the raven-haired boy just turned his head and settled at staring at the white plaster of the door. Slowly he let his thoughts drift and he went over the events of yesterday for the first time since fleeing the house.

* * *

Draco, for the first time, acknowledged the presence of the boy who had just entered his compartment. He tore his gaze away from the window, but his mind was still in the dungeons back at Malfoy Manor. The boy was sitting a respectable distance from the blonde; his head turned the other direction with a black, red, and gold school bag on his other side. He was a tall thin boy; he was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black jacket with a grey shirt underneath. he was also wearing a black baseball cap with a white skull on the front which covered most of his head, shielding his eyes which where covered with a pair of round glasses. Draco could see that a bit of black hair poked out through the back of the cap since the boy had the back of his head turned to Draco.  
  
He let his eyes wander down his body, searching the boy with his clear gray eyes. He stopped dead, forgetting to breathe for a moment. There was a long piece of brown wood sticking out of the boy's pocket. It was unmistakably a wand. Holly, 11 inches. The blonde stared at it for a second, the shock soon replaced by fear and anxiety. He didn't give himself time to think or apply logic to the situation as he grabbed his own wand out of his pocket and lunged at the dark-haired boy who squealed in surprise as he was pinned down and turned to face the blonde boy who was now straddling him.  
  
Draco bent down over the boy and thrust his wand under the boy's chin. His hat had been knocked off and now he stared into an all too familiar face. "Potter" Draco muttered, still not moving his wand from where it was but rather pushing it farther against Harry's neck as the startled emerald eyes gazed up at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked in a low deadly voice, narrowing his now stormy grey eyes.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy" Harry replied, his emerald eyes now narrowed as well. Draco felt the fear and paranoia slowly ebb away and was soon replaced by a slight feeling of foolishness as he registered that he was sitting on top of Harry Potter, not a dangerous death eater come to take him back to that monster. Draco straightened up and reduced the weight he was putting on the other boy but didn't entirely get off yet, though he did remove the wand from its threatening position. "So, tell me really Potter, what exactly are you doing here?" Draco asked, the threatening lowness of his voice now completely gone.  
  
"That's none of your business Malfoy, of course I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't already know" Harry spat out bitterly. The blonde boy gave him an earnest look of confusion and replied "Know what, exactly?" "I'm surprised you weren't among them yourself" Harry muttered. Draco gave an exasperated sigh and said "honestly Potter I have no idea what you're talking about so if you would care to enlighten me..." The dark-haired boy looked up at Draco, not sure if he could trust him, though the look of lightly hidden confusion in his chilly grey eyes did look genuine. There was always the possibility that Draco was here to capture him and succeed at the mission that all those death eaters had failed at, which was what Harry had feared, but given the attack and the surprise he was pretty sure that Draco was as much surprised to see Harry there as He was. But then why was he there?  
  
"First" Harry said, gazing at him suspiciously, "you tell me why you're here". But just then, the door was banged upon loudly and both boys looked at each other in fear, both of different things, and then quickly back to the door which was opened by a short bearded man pushing a trolley. "Anything off the trolley for you boys?" he asked gruffly. Harry shook his head but Draco stood up and walked to the cart, picked up a few bottles containing a murky white drink, and said "I'll take this thanks" and handed him some money as Harry stared at him in a quiet disbelief, how did Draco have more muggle money then him?  
  
The blonde boy came back and handed Harry a bottle while popping his own open and taking a swig, "Not bad" he said looking at the bottle "Better than Butterbeer actually, a bit stronger though" and with that he took another swig then glanced at Harry who was still clutching his. Draco rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "What, you don't think I poisoned it or something do you?" Harry eyed him back and asked "where did you get that muggle money?" The blonde smirked and said "Wouldn't you like to know" and proceeded to take another drink from his bottle. Seeing the dark-haired boy's eyes narrow considerably, Draco sighed and said "Oh come on Potter, can't have a bit of fun? I'm just trying to lighten things up here. I've had a trying day and I didn't ask you to come barging into my compartment looking for a fight" Draco had had a trying day, but he was considerably cheery about it, seeing as he had succeeded and was now free. He hadn't looked at it that way until now and felt his mood lighten; he couldn't think why he wasn't as cheery before. "In fact, I've come out of it on top and am in the mood for some celebrating" he added. This visibly did not make Harry relax.  
  
"Oh and what was your victory?" he asked in disgust, "Torture more muggles than any of the other death eaters today?" at this Draco narrowed his eyes too "Look Potter, I don't have to explain myself to you since you obviously have your opinion of me so well formed any way" he said coldly "So cant we just pretend we don't know each other and enjoy a drink, besides, you look like you could use one."  
  
Harry thought about it, actually it sounded like a great idea, he needed to take his mind off some stuff. He threw what was left of his logic out the window and took a swig of the drink, drowning out the voices that where screaming 'your getting drunk with the son of a death eater who just attacked you, do you see nothing wrong here!?!?!' Draco smiled as Harry took another swig and said "I guess we could do that", besides, the blonde boy seemed honest, he felt like he could be trusted, so Harry trusted him, being the stupid prat he was. "That's good" said Draco, less strained now, "so did you hear about that quidditch match we fought against Bulgaria?" he asked starting off a series of passionate conversations about quidditch.  
  
After about half an hour, three empty bottles littered the floor of the compartment and Harry and Draco were sniggering and Draco was muttering something about Snape and frilly red lace undergarments and then Harry collapsed into fits of laughter, shortly followed by Draco. They had done a good job at pretending. Draco had finished off 2 bottles of the drink and was now half way through a third while Harry had finished one and was sipping at a second. Draco, in his drunken stage, had started telling Harry about a dream he had had once. He described it starting with him and his father walking into F&B and finding Harry there. In his rather bizarre dream, Draco explained through fits of laughter, that Lucius had jumped onto Harry's lap and was saying 'come on Harry let's fly to the Carnival', while the blonde stood mortified watching, and that then, Harry had said 'well alright, but this is that last time! I can't have you at the Dursley's at 2 o'clock in the morning begging for me to fly you everywhere! It has to stop. I mean it, this is the last time!' And with that he had flown away with lucius on his back, leaving Draco staring up at them in wild disbelief.  
  
Harry rolled around, brushing away tears of laughter, and then accidentally rolled onto Draco. For a moment he stared up at the pale grey eyes staring back at him in a mixture of surprise and amusement, along with some other indistinguishable emotions, the boy was very good at hiding them, Harry had noticed. The blonde smiled down at Harry whose head lay on his lap, he then did the most shocking thing he could have possibly done, besides putting his undergarments on his head and screaming "MUDBLOODS FOR PRESIDENT" at the top of his lungs (though Harry didn't think Malfoy was sure what a president was...anyway...). He reached down, and in a surprisingly gentle gesture, he brushed some strands of jet black hair away from Harry's forehead, revealing the bright read scar. He ran his finger lightly over the scar with a look of consideration on his face, but once he noticed Harry's startled expression, he stopped and stared down at Harry and began to chew on his lip nervously. "A.... So you have some strange dreams huh Malfoy, never would have guessed I was in them" Harry said to break the silence and cracked a smile, which Draco returned hesitantly. "Ya that was pretty strange, my father would probably never do that though...." He added unnecessarily, that was pretty obvious, Harry thought.  
  
Out of nowhere Draco's expression suddenly turned bitter and he mumbled "slimy old bastard", and just like that the moment was gone as Draco folded his arms across his chest with his usual sneer screwed on his pale face. When Harry stopped he whispered "what did you say?" "Not you" Draco replied, "My father". Harry knew he wasn't talking about him, but he still tried to get Malfoy to continue, "Why? What did he do?" Malfoy shook his blonde head and replied "I knew sooner or later you would start asking questions Potter, you're going to ruin it". The dark-haired boy looked at him determinedly and said "well you started it, besides, I think it's time you told me why the hell your sitting in a muggle train compartment at around 9 in the morning dressed like a Goth and attacking anyone who takes a seat next to you!". The blonde boy stared at him, then began "Well I suppose you are right".... "Well my slimy bastard of a father, as you know, is completely faithful to that monster Voldemort" he continued "so faithful that he would even give his own son to that vile thing"  
  
Harry stared at Draco as if he was speaking Gobble-Gook, and when the other boy finally caught his eye, he sighed and began retelling everything that had transpired, knowing that he wouldn't understand otherwise. The nagging thought of why he was explaining himself to Potter was at the back of his mind for a second, but he completely dismissed it seeing as he was drunk, and needed to confide in someone, Potter conveniently being the only possibility.  
  
The dark haired boy stared wide eyed at the blonde boy as he recounted his story, not with many details but not missing much. "I had no idea you were against Voldemort so much" Harry whispered in awe. "Ya well, when I finally saw reality instead of that fake little illusion fed to me when I was a boy, I formed that opinion." He paused then added "I tried to ignore it and pretend like I didn't feel that way but this is what it all lead up to, I'm both disgusted and terrified of joining him. But he is so very wrong, I would never join him, not ever" he finished hotly, anger slightly visible boiling over in his steamy grey eyes.  
  
"Now Potter, I've told you my story, now you tell me yours" said Draco, changing the subject. Harry sighed and decided it was only fair, so he told him about the death eaters, the Dursleys and their deaths, about using his firebolt which was stowed in his pocket, but was careful to leave out the voices and his fear. He knew Draco had done the same. Besides that, he doubted he would care anyway, would probably mock him for it. "So were both on the run from death eaters 'ay potter" Draco said but with no trace of humor in his face or voice. He gave him a curious look and asked "so what do you plan to do any way? Go to your weasel friend?" Harry was slightly irritated by him referring to Ron like that, but answered "no, I can't go to Ron or Hermione, that would put them both in danger, and Hogwarts seems to be the only safe place....but that doesn't open for two months...." as Harry said this he pondered it himself, what was he going to do?  
  
He hadn't thought about it until now actually, before he was just focused on escaping and getting on the train and then he had been distracted by Malfoy, and now he had to decide what he was going to do for the next two months until he could go back to Hogwarts. "I guess I'm going to hide out somewhere in muggle London to be discrete. I'll probably rent out a flat until school starts...." He said, making it up along the way and coming to the conclusion that it was in fact a very good plan. He turned to Malfoy and asked him what he was planning on doing. Malfoy began to think and suddenly started to turn very pale as the realization dawned on him that he had no where to go, no where to stay, and no money what so ever, muggle or wizarding. "I really have no idea" he replied suddenly looking ill as well. Harry guessed as much about having no where to stay and no money, but he also knew Draco wouldn't have a clue what to do in the muggle world and he wasn't going to chance the wizarding world since the boy was obviously scared to death of going back to Voldemort. Well maybe that wasn't the right way to put it, but Harry knew he would rather die before going back and would promptly stick to that.  
  
He felt sympathy for the boy he had once hated so much. He had gone through hell for these past two years and now that he had managed to escape it he had no idea what to do and no where to go. He also felt a surge of guilt and thought of if he should ask Draco if he would want to stay with him. He wasn't sure if he could trust Draco, but something told him the boy was telling the truth and that he should give him another chance. Plus having him there would definitely increase their chances of evading capture by death eaters, since they where both very powerful and experienced wizards for their age. And though Harry hated to admit it, he and Draco were both pretty evenly matched.  
  
Finally Harry sighed deeply and looked at the slytherin boy; he was staring blankly at the floor, still pale as death, obviously racking his brain out trying to come up with something he could do. "Mal..Malfoy" Harry said, trying to get the blonde's attention, when he finally looked up he seemed startled as if he had completely forgotten Harry was sitting there next to him, "Would you.... I mean do you think.... You want to come with me?" he asked uncertainly. The blonde boy looked at him in confusion "what do you mean? Come with you where?" he asked. "Err... to rent the flat...we could....you could stay with me until school starts" he answered. The blonde now shot him a look of disbelief; wondering if had heard him right. "You would actually trust me in the same house as you, sleeping in the same place as you?" Draco asked flatly. "Well when you put it that way it does make it sound less appealing" Harry said agitated. "Aren't you afraid I'll turn you in or curse you or something when your not looking?" he asked. "Look Malfoy" Harry said, now extremely annoyed, he was trying to do the boy a favor and he was pointing out all the reasons why Harry would be insane to even consider it, "I'm offering you this so you either take it our leave it" he finished.  
  
The blonde looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He looked weary and like he had missed a few days worth of sleep, his sorrow and exhaustion showing through his warm gray eyes, Harry thought he saw something of gratitude, maybe relief there, but he couldn't be sure. He sighed heavily and said "All right Potter, what's the plan?" as if this was all for Harry's benefit and not his. But Harry shrugged that off and said "well as far as a plan goes, we can go and rent a muggle flat, I think I can probably exchange some money for enough muggle money to rent one for two months. We are going to need to disguise ourselves you know, they aren't going to rent flats out to two kids. And there's furniture to, we can't use our wands because we will probably get detected..."  
  
Draco grimaced at the thought of life without a wand. And of how they could possibly pull this off without a wand, Harry was thinking along those same lines. "Well" he began slowly, "I do have an Idea for renting the flat, but I know you won't like it..." Draco raised his eyebrow and then drawled"Hey, I'll do anything to keep me away from Voldemort, I'm sure whatever your thinking of won't pose as much of a problem for me" Harry smirked and said "if you say so......" the train suddenly came to a halt in muggle London.

About an hour later, Harry walked out of a muggle mall wearing his gray t- shirt and jacket with a new pair of black dickies on looking extremely amused. When he was out the side door, he turned and grinned evilly "Come out dear" he crooned. A tall blonde walked out from the door behind Harry wearing a knee length spaghetti-strap powder pink dress with pink pumps to match, also an angry scowl. It was Draco. "Oh shut it Potter!" he snapped at Harry who couldn't help sniggering, a blush creeping into his pale face. He crossed his arms haughtily over his chest and scowled even more, glaring at Harry. The dark haired boy couldn't help but think what a pretty girl Draco made, beautiful in fact. Long pale legs and slender body curved underneath the silky material of the dress, shoulder length blonde hair set loose and falling into his face, his lips painted a light shade of red. "Potter stop looking at me!" Draco snapped, "I swear I will kill you for this!" "Now now dear" said Harry, barley suppressing a giggle. "Come along and lets stop this silly arguing, we need to go to see that flat".  
  
Harry went to take Draco's arm but the blonde slapped him away fiercely, still glaring. "Draco!" he hissed, "We are supposed to look like a couple remember, so lets play along!", "I don't find this amusing in any way Potter!" he hissed back, "why couldn't you have been the girl!" "Because you are such a sexy devil in that dress" Harry teased, almost bursting out in fits of laughter, Draco positively fumed. "Just come on already, we have to go and get to that flat" Harry finally said. Draco let out a deep sigh and took Harry's arm, "fine let's go" he said in an exasperated voice. They walked down the streets and headed toward a white office building where they had been instructed to go to rent out the flat. Harry let Draco sit down while he went to talk to the man in the office, who told him all the details. Harry walked back out and sat down next to Draco (his wife) and whispered to him "I'm going to go out really quick, I need to get some money and transfer it to muggle money, can you wait here?" "Fine" Draco said, then he looked at Harry and smirked "Be careful dear".  
  
Harry got up and headed towards the door, throwing one last look at Draco before leaving. The blonde looked positively ravishing, he sat with his legs crossed picking invisible lint off of the hem of his pink dress, strands of silvery hair falling into his face even as he tried to tuck it away behind his ears. Harry shudder at the thought of his enemy looking ravishing in drag and quickly left the room. But then again Malfoy was no longer his enemy was he, or at least was not to be considered such since they where to be living together for two months.  
  
Two months stuck in a flat with Malfoy. What the hell had he been thinking!?!?! He asked himself as he let the idea sink in for the first time. He would have to be confined for two months with that rude, snobby git as his only company. He would bet 100 galleons that he would go insane by the first week. He would probably be bossed around, complained at, verbally attacked, mocked, the list went on and on... what had he been thinking asking Malfoy to stay with him? He regretted it horribly now, but there was no turning back. Harry slid on his invisibility cloak and made his way as fast as he could towards the entrance to diagon alley. He really had no idea how he was going to get into his bank vault, but he figured he would figure out once he got there since their plan needed money to work.  
  
Somehow He got into the bank, past the goblins, and ran into Bill Weasley. "What the..." Bill gasped as he bumped into an invisible force standing in his path. Harry's urgent whisper came from no where "Bill! It's me, Harry, listen I need to get into my vault and transfer some money into muggle money quick!" "Harry?!" whispered Bill in an urgent voice. "yeah it's me , I can't talk right now and my where abouts have to be unknown but tell Ron that I'm okay and that I will be going back to Hogwarts when the time comes, and until then don't draw much attention to me because I'm hiding out." At the look of puzzlement on Bill's face Harry said "it's really important so please just do it!" After He had convinced Bill of who he was, He got Harry's money and transferred it for him, promising to get the message to Ron. They both said their goodbyes without further questions and Harry rushed back to Draco.  
  
When he got back, He and Draco quickly paid for the flat for two months and rushed to it. It was a large flat on the 5th story of a building with a flat on each floor. From the outside the building looked rather dull, but on the inside it was quite lovely. Their flat had a kitchen, dinning room, living room, two bathrooms and the master bedroom, the only furniture being the kitchen appliances, a bed, a couch, and a dinning table with chairs. As soon as Draco made the discovery of the one bed he threw up a fit and began to argue but eventually Harry convinced him that it was only temporary and they would soon get another bed.  
  
Now the problem was protection spells. "We need protection spells Draco" Harry said warily, "I don't think we can do magic here, and we need to be undetected". "I know" muttered Draco, he had taken a seat on the white leather couch and was now calmly twirling his long white wand. Harry raised his eyebrows and asked "Have you got any ideas you would like to share?" "Well.... I do know a Handy spell that you can put on a wand to keep it from being detectable when using magic, but it needs a wand to place the spell on it" he said slowly. Harry thought this over for a moment as Draco's eyes slowly wandered onto him. "Well, one of use is going to have to risk it, to put the spell on the others wand, and then the other can do the same..." Harry paused to think for a moment "But we are going to need to go somewhere to do this, somewhere that this will be harder to detect".

"Diagon Alley" the blonde stated flatly, "Lots of wizards, we can go there in heavy cloaks, place the spell, and leave quickly" Harry looked up at Draco in surprise, maybe the Blonde would come in handy after all. "okay, we can go there like this, and once at the entrance we can throw on the cloaks and go to a corner in some shop there, You will put the spell on my wand, we'll go back to the flat, and I'll put the spell on your wand, okay?" the blonde nodded in agreement. "But after we set up some furniture and protection spells we are NOT going to use any more magic, is that clear?" Harry added. The blonde scowled and looked as if this was some great injustice. He was about to say something but then thought better of it and said "You're the boss"  
  
And with that they headed out the door, Harry in his jacket and Hat, Draco in his dress and pumps, carrying a bag that contained their cloaks and Harry's invisibility cloak as well. Once they got to Diagon Alley Harry turned to Draco and took the bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak along with their black cloaks, he threw the black one over himself as Draco did the same. Once they where fully disguised Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them as an extra precaution and then they both entered Diagon Alley.  
  
The streets where crowded with witches and wizards in all colored robes and Harry and Malfoy had to stay so close together under the invisibility cloak that their shoulders were stuck against each other permanently. Malfoy lead the way into a corner where he leaned against the wall and pulled out his wand, waiting for Harry to do the same. "Okay, go ahead" Harry said , his wand now out. The blonde boy muttered something unfamiliar and Harry's wand began to vibrate and glow green. It began to throb violently and Harry was beginning to panic but just as quickly as it had set into motion, it stopped. Draco smiled and looked smugly at Harry, "Done" he stated. "Good, now lets get out of here" Harry said grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him back out the way they came from and towards their flat. Once there he finally let go of Draco who rubbed his arm and scowled at Harry.  
  
The blonde boy held out his wand to Harry and said "Just say the words and do this" he demonstrated a swishy movement with his wand "then point the wand steadily and don't let go until my wand stops moving. Got it?" he finished. The dark haired boy nodded and proceeded to do the spell on the other boy's wand. Draco brought his wand up to his face and turned it over, examining it, he gave an approving look and put it down, "What now Potter?" he drawled. "Now we start with the spells, I'll do the safety spells, you start with the furniture, just the necessities", with that Harry walked out of the flat and into their Hallway, where he began to set spells around the door into the flat and out of the elevator.  
  
When he was done he was exhausted, he stepped into the flat and his mouth dropped open. The large windows in the living room where now fitted with long black velvet Drapes, the white leather couch was now black leather and was accompanied by two black leather arm chairs, they all had green and silver velvet pillows, one of each color on each chair. The white fire place was now brick and took up most of the wall, there was a large wooden coffee table in front of it that had a black and green vase on it containing a few red roses. All of this sat on a large dark Persian rug of some sorts and there where little tables in the corners made of the same wood as the coffee table with old looking dark elegant lamps matching the rug.  
  
Harry was almost scared to see what Draco had done to the bedroom. But then again, he had to hand it to him, Draco was a great decorator. As he stepped into it he received another shock. The bedroom now had a large four poster bed with scarlet and gold curtains hanging from the posts. The bed spread was a brilliant shade of scarlet and the pillows were all scarlet and gold. There were two nightstands, one on either side of the bed, each with a white lamp on it. The floor was covered in another dark Persian rug only this one was mostly a dark shade of red, the one window in the side wall had red velvet hangings to match the bed and there was a wooden desk in the corner containing a wide black flower vase with all sorts of pretty flowers spilling out of the sides. There was now a small brick fire place on the other wall surrounded by two overstuffed red velvet poufs. Harry smiled, he liked this room.  
  
He continued to the dinning room which now had a gold chandelier filled with red candles and the table was wood with matching chairs lined in red cloth. The main bathroom now had black marble shelves and stands with silver sinks and a large mirror lined in silver. There was a huge black marble bathtub connected to the wall that would have given the prefect's bathtub a run for its money. It had black silk curtains in front of it that hung from a silver bar and standing in front of the tub was Malfoy, he had paused and seemed to be trying to make and important decision. He finally nodded and made a few flicks of his wand which turned the walls into black tile and surrounded the bathtub with flowers on all sides almost spilling into it and a silver tray of what looked like soaps and shampoos.  
  
"Wow" Harry whispered as he looked around the room. Malfoy turned to face him, just noticing his presence, and smiled smugly, "Thank you Potter, I know I am amazing aren't I". All Harry could reply to that was another "Wow". Malfoy's grin widened. He had tried very hard to impress Harry, even please him, he hadn't known why though and only questioned it now, he wasn't even sure why he tried. . But that didn't matter, it had worked and the raven haired boy was in awe of Draco's work. The blonde slythrein was very pleased with himself. "I didn't know.... When did you learn to decorate?" he asked. Draco shrugged "I didn't, I'm just good at magic like this I guess". "Well the rooms, the house, it all looks really great, I especially liked the bedroom" He said slightly out of breath, he felt a bit weird about complementing the Blonde boy and was sure his complement would be met with a snide comment, but to his surprise Draco said "I thought you would, that's why I did it that way, red and gold for the mighty Gryffindor" He teased, then surprisingly enough, smiled. Harry smiled back, then remembered that Draco was only supposed to do a little magic, "Draco you were only supposed to do what was necessary" he said feebly. Draco's smile widened "Oh well" he said off handedly, bringing back Harry's grin.  
  
Draco realized he was sharing a friendly moment with Harry Potter and instantly looked down, breaking their eye contact. Instead his eyes made contact with his body and the pink dress he was still wearing, he let out a surprised and disgusted "Uhhh!!!" and raced into the bedroom to discard of the cloths with Harry following him slightly alarmed. Draco peeled off the dress leaving him with only a pair of silver boxers on and began to remove the pumps in disgust. Harry blushed and turned quickly, hand over his eyes and walked out of the room and into the living room sitting down on the couch and feeling his face burn. Draco walked in a few minutes afterwards and said "ahh that's much better", the raven haired boy turned to see that the blonde was now wearing a gray turtleneck with a pair of faded blue jeans, "Now what have we got to eat around here?" he asked.  
  
Harry was reminded about the lack of food by his own stomach's growling. He frowned and said "We need to go grocery shopping or something but I don't think it will be such a good idea for either of us to go out". Draco rolled his eyes and said "I can conjure us some food and then I'll make something", and with that the blonde went along into the kitchen leaving Harry alone in the living room. He pulled out his wand and with a flick of it set fire to the untouched logs that sat on the hearth. Maybe this arrangement wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
When night time came, Harry was thinking the opposite. "I will NOT sleep in a bed with you Potter!" Draco yelled. "Yes you are unless you want to sleep on the couch!!" Harry replied.  
  
"Oh no YOU are the one who is sleeping on the couch!!! Who knows what you'll do to me while I'm asleep!"  
  
"Screw you Malfoy, I am not sleeping on the couch because Princess Draco wants a bed to himself!"  
  
"We'll see about that potter!"  
  
A few minutes later Harry heard the door to the bedroom slam and the unmistakable clink of a lock being turned. 'The stupid git!' Harry thought bitterly as he threw himself on the couch 'Stupid spoiled stuck up git'. Just then a crack sounded right above Harry and a pillow and a blanket dropped onto Harry's head, "Oh how considerate of you Malfoy, thanks!!!!" he yelled, "selfish git" he mumbled. Harry stuck the pillow under his head and stretched the blanket over himself.  
  
As he closed his eyes and snuggled into the soft leather of the couch and the blanket he had wrapped snuggly around himself, Harry had to appreciate the comfort of this. Even though this wasn't a bed 'cough cough stupid git' he was still comfortable and the radiating warmth from the fire made him feel even more at home, though what home he meant he did not know. There was also that friendly full feeling in his stomach as he remembered that delicious meal Draco had made of baked potato, ground beef, and wonderfully flavored rice. He had to hand it to him; the boy could cook, though how the hell he could escaped Harry completely. With these thoughts he felt himself dosing of with a peaceful feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
It went on like that for a few days, Draco cooked, Harry slept on the couch, much to his anger. One evening while they where eating another of Draco's meals Harry chanced "Why don't you just transfigure another bed for me?" At this Darco laughed and said "Because I like to see you suffer, making you sleep on the couch is just another source of amusement for me" he paused, then added "Since those are lacking". Harry looked at him angrily, but before he could yell at Draco, the blonde began to yell at him. "All we do is sit around here! Why can't we go out or do something??? Anything!!" The dark haired boy was slightly taken aback by this outburst but Draco plowed on, "And another thing, I am sick of always having to cook for you! Why don't you ever take me out to eat?!?!" At this Harry cracked a grin and said "Why Honey I didn't know you felt like this" at that Draco fumed and Harry added "You know if we went out to eat you would have to go under your 'disguise' again" "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make Potter, anything beats being stuck here with you and nothing at all to do" he replied. "Fine fine, I'll take you out to eat soon dear" Harry said, still smirking. Draco just huffed and stalked out of the room leaving the remains of his food. After Harry had eaten he cleared the table and did the dishes the muggle way for something to do. Draco was right, all they did was sit around all day and it was getting tired. Harry decided he would take Draco somewhere, where he wasn't sure, but it would be something muggle and Draco would enjoy it. He went into the bedroom to inform Draco of his plan but found the boy fast asleep on the bed and still fully clothed. Harry found himself smiling down at the sleeping boy, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep, one might even venture to say lovely, you know without the talking and the sarcasm and malice.  
  
Harry walked over to the closet to retrieve a blanket and then pulled the sheet over the sleeping boy. An Idea struck him, He would go out and buy some muggle things to keep him and Draco entertained. He walked over to the mirror to form his disguise. He first put a spell over his scar so that it could not be seen; he then did a charm that made him appear older. He looked back into the mirror where he had grown wrinkles and sprouted gray hairs, it was good enough.  
  
Quietly he grabbed his wallet and left the room, careful not to make to much noise as Draco snored rather loudly from the bed. He exited the flat and proceeded to the cluster of stores on the block. He entered a grocery store and wandered around the isles, not knowing what to look for, much less where to find it. He suddenly spotted a chess set and decided to go for that, it was quite nice, the white pieces and the board where transparent and it looked good quality. After his purchase he walked out of the store and wondered about what he would buy next when he came to an electronics store. He walked in and marveled at all the electronics when a sales clerk joined him and began a conversation which soon turned to DVD players. Before he knew it he was walking out of the store with a brand new DVD player in a white plastic sack. Damn sales clerk, they were always so good. He didn't even have a TV! He thought as he turned the corner and found himself facing a T.V store. He walked in and glanced around at the big screen TVs and the more modest size TVs. He reached into his pocket and found, much to his disappointment, that he only had a couple hundred dollar bills left in his pocket after that DVD player.  
  
Another sales clerk came to join Harry and said "Can I help you sir?" Harry decided to ask the man for some assistance. "Yes, I am a little low on my budget here and need a TV but what is the cheapest TV you have here?" he asked modestly. The man led him to the back and pointed to a row of puny TVs, all priced in the low hundreds. He glanced warily at them and then found a small TV, though about twice the size of all the others, that was around $280. Harry motioned to that TV and the man said "It's used". Harry looked at the TV and said "I'll take that one". At least he wouldn't have that much trouble carrying it home.  
  
His last stop was a block buster where he bought the best movies in the world!!! Lord of the rings!!! All three of course, and he also bought a bag of microwavable popcorn. It was a hard walk to the flat carrying all those bags, but when he finally reached the elevator he put the bags on the floor and removed the appearance charms as the elevator slowly made its way up to the fifth story. The door slid open and Harry carted his way into the flat and dropped everything on the floor before him, then began to unload it all. He took out the DVD player and the TV and began to attach them to the walls and then to each other, which was much harder then it looked.  
  
He was almost finished when a sharp voice interrupted him from behind. "What are you doing Potter?" it asked in the middle of a yawn. Harry turned his head to see a disgruntled Malfoy leaning against the couch, obviously just woken up. "I'm setting up a TV and a DVD player for us" he replied. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and said "A what?" "A TV, it's like, well... It's a TV and you watch stuff on it and the DVD player you play movies on" he finished. "I know what a TV is" the blonde snapped, "And that is a pathetic TV". "Well it's all I had money for, TVs are expensive you know, and so are DVD players" Harry snapped back as he finished setting them up, then stood back to admire his handy work. Malfoy shot a spell at the miniscule TV and immediately it transformed into a chrome big screen TV, "That's better" he said smugly.  
  
"I bought some movies for us to watch too, and some popcorn" Harry said "Oh and a chess board, but it's muggle chess, not wizards'", "Why did you buy all these things Potter?" the blonde asked, quite unconcerned. "Well... you said you wanted something to do so I..." He finished, waving an arm at the things he had bought. Draco looked slightly taken aback by this and replied sarcastically "Oh why, all for me?" "Well it doesn't hurt to do anything nice for anyone once in a while you know, you should try it sometime" Harry replied. He was now getting aggravated and was angry with himself for trying to please Malfoy, what had he expected from the boy? Warm gratitude? Ha, that was a laugh. His thought where interrupted by Draco's voice, "Well, Thanks Potter, things were getting dreadfully boring" he said thoughtfully, "So what 'Movies' have you gotten for us?" he asked, turning to look at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned and said "Only the best, Lord of the Rings!" The blonde looked up at him, slightly confused, and Harry launched into a full explanation of LOTR. "I brought us all three" he finished happily. Draco looked up at him and said "Sounds interesting" but could not suppress a smile. Harry's enthusiasm amused him, and the 'movies' did sound intriguing. He guessed that since Harry liked them so much, they had to be good. "We can watch the first one tonight, right now I have to take a shower" he said. Draco wrinkled his nose and said "sure do". Harry tossed a pillow at the blonde playfully and stalked off towards the bathroom.  
  
Harry watched as the steaming water filled the black marble tub. Suddenly Draco was becoming a little more tolerable, less malicious and more playful, that was good seeing as they still had a month and three weeks together and fighting was not going to help things. Harry slowly lowered himself into the bathtub now filled with water. He leaned his head back and relaxed into the hot water, melting his troubles away for a few blessed moments which were few living with that git Draco Malfoy. Harry sank further into the water and dozed off. When he awoke he quickly finished off his bath, and wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed toward the bedroom.  
  
Halfway to the bedroom he heard a whistle and turned to see Draco still on the couch. His face immediately turned a bright red shade and began to burn. With all his attention on the blonde watching him with amusement clear in his eyes, Harry tripped and the towel that had been covering him dropped to his feet rendering him completely naked. Draco's eyes widened and he broke into hysterical laughter, rolling on the leather couch clutching his sides. Harry's cheeks burned more and turned a violent shade of scarlet as he rushed down to pick up his towel and stalked off toward the bedroom muttering something like "Shut it Malfoy" behind him.  
  
After Harry had dressed and gotten over the humiliation of Malfoy seeing him naked, He headed into the living room, "You ready to start the movie?" he said, carefully avoiding Malfoy's eyes. "Ya sure" Malfoy said, not doing a very good job of concealing his enthusiasm. He had never seen a muggle movie before and this one sounded very interesting. "I'll start the popcorn then, you put the DVD in" Harry said, pushing the popcorn into the microwave. "Put it in where?" asked Malfoy holding up the movie disk. And staring at it looking vaguely bemused. "Here let me do it" Harry said snatching the disk from the blonde's hand and sliding it into the DVD player and then turning that and the TV on. The microwave began to beep and Draco said "I'll get it!" He hopped up from his seat and strode over to the microwave pressing the button labeled 'open'. Draco reached for the bag and then jumped back and began to curse at the bag. Harry hurried over to his side and said "Well you just got yourself burned Malfoy, be careful next time, popcorn bags are hot". Malfoy whimpered and was about to stick his finger in his mouth but Harry grabbed it half way. "Don't" he said "It will only make it worse". Malfoy scowled at him and crossed his arms. Harry set the popcorn into a bowl and handed Draco two sodas and headed for the sofa where he put the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and set himself down on the couch and put a green pillow on his lap.  
  
Draco came and put his sodas next to the popcorn and then jumped onto Harry's lap, stretching himself out over the couch and taking up all the space. Harry glared down at the blonde but he looked up at him from his lap and threw him an innocent look. Harry just grunted and looked up at the TV screen where the movie had begun. "Ha..." Draco began to say but Harry said "Shhh the movies starting" with a serious look. He glanced down at the blonde who looked affronted and he shot him a grin, "Well come on then let's watch it" he said and the blonde returned his smile and then turned his attention to the screen as did Harry.  
  
Draco kept interrupting the movie with questions like "what's a hobbit??" and "Hey that Gandelf guy looks like Dumbledore" and "Is that what they think goblins are like?!?" Harry just smirked at Malfoy as he continued to make comments and look in awe and interest at the TV screen. When Merry and Pippin appeared Draco broke into a fit of giggles, Making Harry more aware of the boy's comfortable weight on his lap.  
  
By now Draco had somehow made his way almost completely onto Harry's lap. Harry had shifted once and his back lay mostly against the arm of the chair, at this Draco had taken the opportunity to use Harry as an over seized cushion and had his elbow resting on Harry's leg which had fallen asleep. But strangely Harry did not mind that Draco was so close. He actually enjoyed the warmth of another body pressed against his and that familiar comforting weight that Draco put on him. The blonde boy reached into the nearly empty popcorn bowl and took a fistful of popcorn, attempting to stick it all into his mouth at once while his eyes where wide and glued to the screen. Harry watched this with amusement and took a handful of popcorn for himself as well as a swig of soda.  
  
Thirty minutes later the movie ended and Draco looked outraged. He had obviously enjoyed the movie as much as Harry did and seemed to be very pissed off that the movie had ended so abruptly and was voicing his complaints rather loudly. "Don't worry Malfoy, I have the next to movies right here and we can finish watching them tomorrow or some..." But Malfoy had grabbed the case of the second movie and was protesting that he wanted to finish it today and now in fact. Harry finally gave in and slid in the second DVD. Draco sat up straight and watched the movie attentively, hugging a sliver pillow to himself. About 45 minutes into the movie the blonde had begun to snore and fell onto Harry's shoulder. The raven haired boy glance at his watch: 2:51. He clicked off the TV and DVD player and attempted to rouse the blonde boy, who only seemed to grip Harry's sleeve tighter. So Harry picked up the rather light slytherin and carried him into the bedroom. He pulled apart the covers and gently placed Draco into the bed. Only now did it occur to him that he could have left Draco on the couch and taken the bed for himself as Draco would have done, but it was to late now anyways. So the dark haired boy slowly turned to head for the door but there was a tug at his arm and a slender hand slid into his own.  
  
"You can stay tonight" whispered Draco, obviously still mostly asleep with his eyes half closed. "Go on then you git, get in" Draco finished and then closed his eyes sinking back into the pillows. Harry sighed and pulled off his jeans leaving him in his boxers and T-shirt. He headed to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding himself in between the sheets. The bed felt marvelous after so long on that damned couch. Harry closed his eyes as he heard the shuffle of the blonde boy rolling over, his back to Harry.  
  
Things continued smoothly for three weeks, by then there was only one month left until school started and they could leave their little prison, and both boys were itching to leave this horrible monotony that had become their lives. Draco was sick of cooking and was in a bad mood and was so bored one day that he decided to start a fight with Harry for no apparent reason. "I am so sick of cooking for you! I have to do it every single day!" Draco said angrily, though the truth was he now only cooked about 4 times a week thanks to Harry. The dark haired boy fumed at this and said "You do not! I made sure of that!" Draco pretended like he hadn't heard that and continued "And you never take me out to eat! I have to stay here and be bored all day long with only you for company!" Harry was taken aback by this; he thought Malfoy sounded like and angry house wife. He laughed at this and said "Well if it's such a big deal dear then I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night, be sure to dress fancy" Draco sneered at him and said "Well that's a little better". Harry laughed a little more and said "You do realize your going to have to wear the dress again". "Like I said it's well worth it to get out of this place for a change!" Draco huffed and stalked out of the living room and into the bedroom, slamming the door.  
  
Harry was a bit taken aback by the sudden argument, he had done nothing to provoke Malfoy, maybe he was just under to much pressure. Harry would fix that; he would take him out to a fancy restaurant. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the operator, who gave him the name of an expensive Italian restaurant that seemed to be nice. Harry called the place and made reservations, then jotted down the address and stuffed the paper in his pocket. He had to go think of some charms to change his appearance before tomorrow.  
  
The next day after breakfast Harry informed Draco that they where leaving at seven so to be ready by then. Draco smirked at him and nodded. By five Draco was in the pool of a bathtub in their bathroom pampering himself. 'I'm going to have some fun tonight' Draco thought, 'Playing around with Potter should be fun, I'm going to make him drool tonight, that's what he gets for making Draco Malfoy where a pink dress!'. He mumbled bitterly to himself on the thought of that stupid dress. He was going to make Potter pay for making him wear that dress, along with having himself a little fun. He was going to use his best advantage, his looks. As much as he hated that stupid muggle dress, he was going to use it to his advantage tonight, a Malfoy always looked good after all, and if he was damned to wear that dress he was gonna look good and knock Potter senseless.  
  
After carefully shampooing and conditioning his white blonde locks, Draco lifted himself out of the bathtub and with a flick of his wand he drained its contents. He wrapped a long fluffy green towel around himself and stared into the foggy mirror. He lifted his wand and did a drying charm on his hair and then his body, followed by a conditioning charm on his hair to make it more sleek and shiny. Draco let the towel drop to the floor and pulled on a pair of tight silver boxers, then held up the pale pink dress. He could not believe he was about to put the stupid thing on again, Draco Malfoy was not a cross dresser, but he desperately wanted to go out. Harry Potter would pay for this. Draco slid on the dress and looked into the mirror. It needed a few adjustments so the blonde took out his wand and pointed to the dress, instantly two slits formed on either side running scandalously close to his thighs, he then put another spell on the dress which made it cling to his body in all the right places. He put on the pink pumps for the second time and looked into the mirror again. He was one sexy looking man in a pink dress, besides the fact that he was flat chested, but so what, who needs a girl who has breasts bigger then her head and her brain for that matter, in fact who need girls at all? But that was a whole different argument.  
  
Draco checked the time, it was five 5 minutes to seven. He headed out the door of the bathroom and into the living room.  
  
Harry checked his watch, it was six o'clock. Luckily he had showered before because now Draco was hogging the bathroom and would presumably do so until it was time to leave. So Harry decided he better get ready, he walked to stand in front of the mirror and pointed his wand to his face. He did a charm to remove his glasses and set in a sort of magical contact lens. He vanished his scar and then made him self about a foot taller; he finished off by straightening his hair with a complicated charm and then adding brown streaks in it. He needed to be disguised after all.  
  
The now not-so-dark haired boy pulled on a pair of black trousers and a plain grey t-shirt with a black dress jacket over it. When he checked his watch again it was 15 minutes to seven and so he headed to the living room to wait for Draco.  
  
As Draco strode into the living room he spotted Harry on the couch and shot him a grin. The other boy's mouth had fallen open at the sight of Draco, the blonde was very pleased with this reaction and said "Well then, let's go" and Harry snapped out of his trance and got up to call a taxi. Of course Draco was also taken aback by Harry's appearance. The boy had spectacular emerald eyes that where always hidden behind those thick chunks of glass that he had always noticed, but Harry had removed those obscene spectacles for the night and Draco now had a better view in which to admire those great sparkling emerald orbs. The boy had also managed to tame his hair, Draco wasn't sure which he liked better, they both looked good but one was more Harry-ish and one was not. Either way the Boy did look good, almost as sexy as Draco, but not quite.  
  
Harry returned from the kitchen and said "The car should be here soon, we just have to wait up here until then". The dark haired boy sat down next to Draco on the couch and waited. After a few minutes of complete silence Draco turned his head toward Harry and asked "So where are we going?" "To this Italian place, it sounds good" he replied. Draco nodded in return and began to gaze fixedly at the fire which continued to roar in the large brick fireplace. Harry began to pick lint off of his trousers, trying hard not to pay attention to the blonde boy sitting next to him. Soon the awkward silence was broken by the phone's shrill ring and Harry shot up to answer it.  
  
"Okay let's go Malfoy" Harry said and held the door of the flat open for the boy. Draco walked through the door and sneered at Harry who stepped out and closed the door behind him, then proceeded to summon the elevator. "Always the gentlemen Potter" Draco drawled with a smirk, "You know you can't call me 'Malfoy' if we are supposed to be a couple out on a romantic dinner". "Yes dear" Harry replied, Malfoy was obviously still bitter about their argument (which was pointless and had no base and Malfoy had started it in the first place!). "I prefer Draco, you know, my given name" the blonde drawled as the elevator clinked to a stop at their floor. The blonde stepped in followed by Harry which pressed the button to the main floor. "Fine then Draco dear" Harry said. The Blonde boy just glared haughtily at Harry and resumed looking bored, although he was rather exited, he had never been to either a muggle or Italian restaurant before, in fact he had never been to many restaurants at all besides social gatherings.  
  
Harry walked out the elevator and out the building towards the yellow Taxi cab that was waiting for them at the curb. He held the door open for Draco who slid in gracefully and crossed his legs, followed by Harry. Harry noticed the eye of the cab driver, a large middle-aged bearded man, on Draco; he was watching the blonde with an unmistakable look in his dark eyes. Harry handed the driver the address and said loudly "Here please" and with that he placed and arm around Draco's bare shoulders and glared at the driver who nodded and began to drive, shooting occasional glances at Malfoy and his long silky legs. Harry felt a possessive urge to show the man that this was his property and to keep his eyes away from it. He placed his hand on Draco's knee and pulled him closer, still glaring at the driver angrily, who noticed and at once averted his eyes. Draco gave Harry an odd bewildered look at the contact and Harry loosened his arm around the boy, remembering just now that this wasn't his property, though he kept the possessive contact with him, still glared at the driver daring him to look again.  
  
When they got to the restaurant Draco got out and Harry paid the driver and then got of the cab too. Draco turned to Harry and raised a questioning eyebrow but Harry just shook his head and took Draco's arm, leading him inside the restaurant. They walked over to the hostess and Harry said " Reservation for the Evans party please" and the woman looked down her list and looked back and smiled "Right this way please" .She lead them to a both in a corner beside a window with a lovely view of a lake. Draco slid into the both followed by Harry and the hostess handed them both long menus.  
  
Draco opened his menu and decided on a Ravioli Harry could not pronounce and Harry decided on the same thing. When the waitress came they ordered and Harry asked for a bottle of red wine. The lady smiled and said "Special occasion?" Draco smiled up at her and said "Yes, it's our six year anniversary" and patted Harry's hand which lay on the table. The lady smiled back and winked at them "Well you two make a very handsome couple if you don't mind me saying so". The blonde smiled at the women and said "Thank you" as she went to place their orders. Harry turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow. The blonde boy smirked and said "Six years since we first met dear" and they both began to laugh.  
  
The bottle of wine was brought to the table slowly after and their glasses were filled. Draco lifted his to his lips and said "Trying to get me drunk now are we Potter?" Harry smirked and said "Maybe, Draco" and he hoped Malfoy had taken the hint to use first names. "Well Harry, Frankly I can't say I mind" the blonde boy say and took a long sip from his cup. He threw a grin at Harry and said "Well I'm not going to be the only drunken sod now am I?" Harry laughed and said "Not if I have any say in it" and took a gulp from his own glass.  
  
The two boy's continued to joke in a friendly atmosphere until then food came and then Began to savor the steaming food before them. The fresh air had definitely lightened Draco's mood and for that Harry was grateful. The boy actually seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit, Harry was too, but he doubted either of them would ever admit to enjoying each others company if they could help it. The food was wonderful and after they had finished their dinners and most of the bottle of wine, Harry ordered chocolate mousse. "But Harry I'm to full for desert" the blonde complained and then teased "You wouldn't want me to get fat now would you?" Harry laughed and said "We can get the mousse to go, but we are still getting it, that stuff is way to good to pass on" he then leaned in closer and mock-whispered "And dear, I'm not one bit worried about your figure, its lovely, especially in that dress" he then winked at the blonde who giggled a bit.  
  
They both had one more cup of wine each and headed out of the restaurant. Harry handed Draco the Chocolate Mousse and headed to the hostess's desk and asked for her to call them a cab which she did. They both headed out to wait for the cab when Draco spotted a liquor store "You know we could use some of that at home" Draco said pointing at the store "It could help loads with all the boredom". Harry grinned and said "I think your right". He stretched his arm out to Draco and the blonde took it. Arm in arm, the awkward pair made their way to the store, both walking a bit lopsided due to all the wine they had had. They walked in and Harry grabbed a case of the stuff they had had on the train and brought it to the counter. The man behind the counter, a tall man with dark hazel eyes and short black hair, eyed them suspiciously as if he was about to ask for I.D but then he caught site of Draco and said "That'll be $6.85". Harry produced a ten dollar bill and handed it over to the man who was still watching Draco as he gazed around at the assortment of liquors. This was getting on Harry's nerves, every man they had come across was staring at Draco and it was starting to piss Harry off. The man clumsily handed Harry's change and Harry pocketed it. He then grabbed the bottles and took hold of Draco's waist. The blonde boy looked at him startled and then smiled and allowed himself to be lead out of the store with Harry's arm draped around his waist protectively.  
  
When they got out the Taxi was just arriving and this time the driver was a tall young man with sandy colored hair and blue eyes. He was also eyeing Draco. Harry gave a small aggravated grunt and got into the bright yellow car stating the direction of their flat. Draco took his seat next to Harry and stared blankly out the window. After a few minutes of driving, Draco's gaze wandered toward the mirror where, surprise surprise, the young man was eyeing him. He looked sideways at Harry who was watching the young man with a malicious look. Draco smirked and leaned over for a to the window for a brief second, accidentally-on purpose making the hem of the powder pink dress rise scandalously high, exposing a pale thigh. Draco glanced at the mirror and saw the driver greedily eyeing the newly exposed skin. He smirked and turned to whisper in Harry's ear "Let's give this man a show Harry; he seems to be quite interested in watching me after all". Harry looked at the blonde who winked at him and leaned towards him saying "Come on, lets play with him". Harry smirked, he was getting pissed off at this man and he might as well do it, it was a good alternative to pumling him. Harry leaned towards Draco and began to kiss his neck gently; lips barely making contact with the skin, the blonde turned his head to expose more of his pale throat to Harry. Draco sighed and placed Harry's Hand on his knee and winked at him, instructing him what to do. Harry hesitated a moment and then slowly began to run his hand up the length of Draco's leg. The next time his face pressed against Draco's neck his lips met the silky skin and he began to kiss it, running his tongue along it and tracing small patterns with it. Then Harry slid his hand all the way up Draco's thigh and underneath the dress. Harry sneaked a look at the driver who's mouth was gaping open and he smirked into Draco's neck and. He reached his hand a little further and Draco opened his legs, making Harry give a short laugh. The blonde was extremely devious, and a good actor too. Draco gave a small moan and the man seemed to be breaking out into a sweat.  
  
The car gave a sudden swerve and stopped, knocking Harry's hand sideways underneath the dress, knocking into something hot and hard. Harry didn't have time to show his shock as the driver's shaky voice said "We're h-here" and Harry quickly grabbed some money and paid the driver, hoping out of the cab and into the building followed by Draco. They both got into the elevator, Draco carrying the box of bottles. "That was brilliant!" Draco said laughing, "Did you see the look on that man's face!" Harry gave a short laugh too; apparently Draco had not felt where Harry's hand had slipped since he had removed it so fast, seeing as he was acting completely unaware. "He was sweating and gulping and everything!" Draco cackled. "Ya" Harry said shakily, "We should have told him you weren't a girl before we left, imagine is face then". Draco gave another burst of laughter obviously picturing it. Harry joined in the laughter too, feeling more at ease as the doors opened and they entered the flat.  
  
The blonde boy pulled out two bottles from the case and sat on the couch where Harry joined him. He handed Harry a bottle and then pulled out his wand and re-lit the fire. Harry gazed out of the large window; it was dark now and the stars shown brightly against the black night sky. He looked at his watch, no wonder, it was 12:57. He then reached his wand up and removed the charm for his scar, his hair and his height, but Draco said "You look much better without the old lady glasses Potter, just leave that charm on" so he did. They both popped open their bottles of cold white drink and began to gulp it down.  
  
Draco realized he was still wearing the hideous dress and threw the pink pumps off and into the corner. "Uhh I hate this dress" He said. "But you look so sexy in it" Harry teased "Pink is definitely your color". The blonde glared at him and said "Why don't you try wearing it and those pump, you wouldn't be laughing then, I'll tell you that". Harry considered that and replied "No way, that's cruel and unusual punishment". "Well duhh, and I have to go through it!" Draco replied. Harry said "Well then you ought to burn that silly thing". The blonde grinned and said "That's exactly what I'll do". He set his now empty bottle on the table and stood up; he pulled of the dress and then headed to the fireplace. He threw the dress into the flames which rose and crackled as it burned. Draco turned to Harry and exclaimed "That is the last time I ever wear a dress again!"  
  
He put his hands on his hips and smirked at Harry. The raven-haired boy took off his dress jacket and tossed it at him "Go put some cloths on Malfoy". The blonde boy grinned and strutted off towards the bedroom clad in his silver boxers and holding Harry's dress jacket. Harry noticed for the first time that there was a thin silver chain on Draco's neck and on it was what appeared to be a ring of some sorts with glittering specks of green on it. He wondered if the boy had always worn this and how he had failed to notice before.  
  
Harry looked up to see Draco waltz back into the room, now wearing a black t-shirt and gray silk pajama pants. He grabbed two more bottles of liquor and sat back down next to Harry. "So..." Draco said, "Only a month left until school starts huh", "Ya" Harry replied. "We'll finally be able to leave this place and go back to our normal lives!" Draco said happily. Harry's eyes settled on the carpet and he muttered "Yep, our normal lives, our own lives" He felt a little put down as he thought about it, he was starting to get used to Draco's company now, was he going to miss him when he was gone? Could he miss that intolerable git?  
  
Draco let out a soft sigh as he took in Harry's words. They would be going back to their own lives, their own friends; would they go back to their old rivalry? The blonde smiled and took a deep swig of his drink, those where the good days when he still thought his father held all the answers and that Voldemort was his only ambition. Those days where gone now, they where just illusions, all his beliefs. Maybe he would start anew, he had no more of a reason to be so nasty and he was less ignorant now, maybe he would become.... Well he had no idea what he would become, but it would be something different than he used to be, something better perhaps. Maybe he would.  
  
Harry turned to look at Draco; the blonde was gazing into the fire, his gray and ice blue eyes cold and steely. "Malfoy?" he ventured. The blonde snapped back into reality and looked at Harry, his eyes now a warm gray blue color and he gave him a small smile. "Why can't you just transfigure me my own bed??" Harry asked. Draco burst out with laughter and said "I thought I told you Potter, its fun to let you suffer" Harry looked at him warily, not amused. "Alright, alright Potter. Well first it doesn't fit into the room, and second I've tried. It doesn't work fro some reason. Maybe it's some stupid rule about not being able to transfigure two objects that big or something...." Harry looked at him confused. "I don't know either Potter, but it's not possible at the moment. Sorry" Draco said.  
  
"Well then" Harry said putting down his empty bottle on the floor, he looked up at Draco and yelled "I get it!!!" and dashed across the living room into the bedroom. He slammed the door and jumped onto the bed laughing. "Alohamora" came a voice from outside the door and it swung open. Draco smirked at him and said "Did you forget I could do that Potter? Now the bed is mine"  
  
"Says who"  
  
"Me now shoo, get off my bed Potter"  
  
"No" Harry replied smirking.  
  
"Yes" said Draco, the corner's of his mouth raising, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"You can't make me" Harry said, grinning even wider now  
  
"Oh yes I can"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Watch me' Draco said and raised his wand, attempting to levitate Harry off the bed, but Harry had already shielded himself and called out "expeliarmus!". Draco's wand flew out of his hand across the floor, the blonde threw Harry mock angry look and grinned. The next thing Harry knew, Draco had lunged at him and knocked his wand out of his hand, but Harry was to quick for him and rolled him over in an instant, getting on top of him and grinning, "I get the bed" he said. Draco did some quick movements and before Harry knew it he was on his back and Draco was straddling him and pinning down his wrists "Wrong again Potter, I get the bed".  
  
It continued as such until both boy's lay on their backs, spread eagle and panting, completely out of breath. "Fine" Draco wheezed, "We both get the bed tonight". Both boys crawled under the covers of the bed as Draco shut off the light and they where fast asleep and snoring in less than five minutes.  
  
The following day they watched the second LOTR movie. Draco was completely absorbed in it; he seemed to love the movie just as much as Harry did. They stayed up late watching it and the third movie (Draco was very insistent) and when they went to bed they where completely exaughsted, but neither seemed to be able to sleep. "Harry?......Harrrryyy" Draco called as he lay with his eyes open in the dark, staring up at the bed canopy, "You asleep Harry?". "Yes" came Harry's muffled answer. Draco snorted and said "Can't sleep?", "Not with you thrashing around over there". "Oh good me neither" he replied cheerily. Harry groaned but Draco ignored him and began to talk, "Hey do you think that legolas fellow looks like my dad?, I mean the face has a little resemblance but that hair..." Harry was about to yell 'no!' crossly but when he thought about, he did look like Lucius, "Ya.." Harry murmured, thinking it over a bit more, "But so do you" he added. "And you know that guy, the advisor to the king , he reminds me of Snape...", "yep" said Draco.  
  
The two boys talked about LOTR, then about Hogwarts, then about their last couple of years at Hogwarts, and Harry told Draco his whole story in return for his. After that there was a brief moment of silence as Draco thought it all over in his head, he then called to Harry, but all he heard was the boy's heavy breathing : he had fallen asleep. Draco turned over and soon he was asleep too. 


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later, Harry found two large brown barn owls perching on the table of their balcony, waiting for them. Harry opened the sliding door and took the letters and then the owls flew away back to where they came from. Harry walked back into the flat and towards the living room where he dropped himself onto the couch. Draco looked at him from his other side and said "What are those?", "Our School lists" he said in distractedly "Two school owls just dropped them off from the balcony" Draco looked at Harry and then took his own letter from Harry's hand, "Ya" he said "I had forgotten about those". "Me too" Harry said. Draco turned to look at Harry and said "How are we going to get these without being seen???". Harry sat in silence for a moment, apparently trying to figure out a plan. Finally he looked up and said "Well first of all, only one of us can go" he then added "And they have to be disguised and in heavy cloaks"  
  
"I'll go" Harry said, "I'll only take a little while" Draco eyed him apprehensively and then sighed "Okay Potter, but be careful, I'll bet there are death eaters and spies out there on the look out for you" "Oh I didn't know you cared" Harry said in a mock flattered voice, a grin on his face, "I don't" Draco said with a smile playing on his lips as well, "But if they find You, they'll find me to, so you better not screw up Potter", "Oh don't worry about me dear I'll be fine" Harry said with a smirk. "Right then, I think I should go now seeing as its still early and all" He said rising from the couch. Draco sighed and said "Okay".  
  
Harry , with Draco's help, made his hair long and brown, turned his eyes hazel, made his nose twice as long, made his scar disappear, and made him a foot shorter this time. When they were done Draco looked at him with distaste, "Well... you're definitely unrecognizable as you" he said. Harry grinned and said "Yep, that was the point" With that he threw on pair of dark robes and a heavy black cloak and headed towards the door with Draco following him. He opened the door and said "Well, bye, I'll see you soon" As he left Draco called out to him, "Oi Potter!" Harry turned around and looked into Draco's face and thought he looked worried, but he could have been mistaken. "Don't get yourself killed okay?" the blonde finished. "Don't worry dear , I wouldn't leave you like that" Harry said and grinned, then he was gone and into the elevator with Draco grinning back at him.  
  
Draco shut the door and headed towards the couch. Instantly the worries began to pour into him. What if Harry got caught by death eaters, or killed for that matter. What if they spotted him and found me. ' No , that's not going to happen' Draco thought to himself, 'we are both going to go to Hogwarts at the end of this week and we will be back and safe in no time' But why was Hogwarts safe? As much as he himself hated to admit it, Dumbledore was what made the place safe. Perhaps the old man was not as senile and off his rocker as everyone said. But then again everyone included his father and his friends.  
  
But when they got to Hogwarts... what would happen? 'I don't think I want to continue our old rivalry, I can't. He's just... He's become... More of a...friend really.' Draco thought to himself. Oh gods I'm FRIENDS with Harry Potter, the golden boy, and I LIKE it! I WANT it! Well that's a surprise.... Or was it really? But what would Harry want??  
  
Draco launched himself out of those thoughts, he really didn't feel like listening to the truth, he would much rather stay in this little universe they had built around themselves. But the one truth that could not be ignored or maybe he didn't want to ignore, was that he, Draco Malfoy, had gained some sort of friendship like bond with Harry Potter. He wanted to do something for his new.....friend...., to make him happy or something, to surprise him, like Harry had done when he bought the T.V and the DVDs. That was all for Draco, all a plan for him to be made happy, as well as the dinner out. He would have to repay Potter. But how did friends make each other happy?? What kind of surprises did they plan for each other?? He was completely in the dark about this sort of thing.  
  
First he decided to go with what he did best, cooking to start with. He would cook Harry the best meal he had ever tasted, but what could he make for the boy? He didn't know what the boy's favorite food was... So he decided to make him his favorite food, Roasted flobberworm basted in garlic sauce with a side of mashed potato's, rice, and corn. His all time favorite meal. This was a bit difficult to prepare but the cook had taught him to make it a ages ago.  
  
First he went to stand in the kitchen and conjured all the ingredients they didn't have that he would need. On the counter appeared a large flobberworm, a packet of corn, a packet of flobberworm seasoning, and a jar of ground golden garlic, most of these being magical items. Next he recited, one after the other "Accio pans!", "Accio Rice!", "Accio potatoes!", "Accio Milk!", "Accio butter!", and "Accio knife, spoon, measuring spoons, etc". Once everything he needed stood around him sitting on the counters, he began to work.  
  
After about two hours he let himself fall onto the couch in exhaustion. There where four pans sitting on the stove cooling off, and a flobberworm finishing off in the oven. Now what else could he do for Potter? Let's see.... Suddenly he found himself wondering when Potter's birthday was, he knew that he had heard it somewhere before, probably from Granger or Weasel. His birthday was on the 30th of June....he was sure Potter's birthday was around there somewhere...... Then he finally remembered. Somewhere around July, like the 28th or the 29th. That meant it had past almost two months ago, but that was still very close. Maybe he should get him a gift?  
  
He had no time to make a decision however, because just then the door was kicked open and Harry walked in struggling with a large and heavy looking bag. He staggered in the rest of the way and dropped the bag on the counter as Draco rushed up to him feeling extremely relived. About a few inches away from him he stopped and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what exactly he had planned to do or what to do. His first instinct was to run up to him and maybe, hug him perhaps since he was so relived, but that was not going to happen. After a few seconds Draco turned and closed the door which Harry had left ajar and then turned to Harry a safe distance away and asked "So how did it go??"  
  
Harry turned and smiled at him while he began removing all the charms that were still on him. "I didn't run into any trouble and I didn't see any death eaters that I know of" he said "And I have all our stuff too". Draco smiled up at him but before he had a chance to say anything Harry said "Mmm what is that smell??" He looked hungry to, which was good, "I made us something special for dinner today" the blonde said "It's my favorite dish; it's a wizarding food though". "Smells great, is it ready? Can we eat?" Draco gave a wide grin and said "Of course" and with a flick of his wand everything was in dishes and on the table ready to be eaten.  
  
They made their way to the dinning table and Draco motioned for Harry to take his seat. He lifted the silver top of the tray and said "Flobberworm". Harry looked at it oddly and said "You can eat those??" Draco smiled and said "Of course you can, never tried any Potter?" Harry shook his head and Draco plied off a piece of flobberworm with a fork, pushing the fork to Harry's mouth. "Come now, try it, it's quite good, a delicacy even". Harry reluctantly opened his mouth and Draco placed the piece of Flobberworm into his mouth and withdrew the fork, watching Harry expectantly. Harry began to chew with a grimace on his face which soon turned into a grin, "Ya your right, it's really good" Draco smiled and said "Well then let's eat!" He sat down in his chair next to Harry and began to pile food on both their plates. "Now you better eat a lot of this because you have no idea how hard it is to make or how long it took and your too skinny you better eat at least half of everything I made" Draco fussed. Harry grinned and made no protest as he began shoveling food into his mouth. Draco ate more sparingly and watched Harry eating as if he had gone for days without food, he was rather pleased with himself.  
  
After a few moments Harry slowed down his eating and curiously asked "Why did you do all this?" Draco smirked and said "I've gotten used to you Potter, and since you did something nice for me I decided to repay the favor" Harry thought about this for a second, he was thinking just today that him and Draco had become sort of friends since being stuck together in this flat for two months. He guessed this is the closest the blonde boy got to admitting that this was true and so he decided not to argue. "When is your birthday?" he asked instead. Draco was slightly taken aback by this question and answered "June 30th, why?" Harry just gave him a blank look and said "Just wondering".  
  
After they had eaten pretty much everything Draco made, they both headed to the couch and collapsed on it. Harry smiled warmly at Draco and said "Thanks for the dinner Malfoy, it was really good, that was really nice of you". Draco found himself staring down at the coffee table suppressing a blush, why he was blushing he had no clue. He mumbled a "Your welcome" but much to his relief Harry said "Oh!" and shot up from his seat heading to the kitchen. When he came back he was carrying a bowl, a spoon, and two small square plastic boxes. He stood in front of Draco and held out the boxes to him, "Look" he said excitedly "I got us two more DVDs, this one is called 'The Craft', it's about four witches, I thought you would like to see what muggles think of magic, and the other is more of a thoughtful film, it's called 'Quills' and it's about this priest and this girl and they fall in love but there's this guy and he writes these books and she ends up getting her tongue getting cut off by this maniac...... well you'll see" Harry looked down at Draco who was wearing the oddest expression on his face, it was an amused look, but also...affectionate? Or maybe a fond look? "Well pick one and let's watch it" Draco said with a warm smiled that actually looked genuine.  
  
Harry took 'Quills' out of it's case and slid it into the DVD player, turned on the TV, and turned off the lights. He picked up the controller and walked back to the couch where Draco was sitting and watching him contentedly. As the movie began to play Harry picked up the bowl and the spoon and sat it on his lap. Draco glanced curiously at the bowl and asked "What is that?" Harry scooped up a spoonful of the bowls contents and held it in front of Draco, the blonde boy opened his mouth and Harry slid the spoon in then slowly withdrew it as the boy savored the taste "Mmmm chocolate mousse, good thinking Potter, give me some more!" Draco said enthusiastically. Harry fed him some more of the light brown pudding and then took some himself.  
  
An hour and a half later the bowl was almost finished and Draco and Harry were watching the movie as it came to an end; both huddled close together on the black leather couch, eyes glued to the TV screen. Draco clapped his hand over his mouth and said "He didn't!!" the dark haired boy nodded sadly and said "Ya he did" Draco gasped and stared in horror at the screen. "This movie made me cry the first time I was watching it" Harry admitted, then quickly added "I was only 11 though" as he thought in horror that he had just told Draco Malfoy that he cried while watching a movie. "Well I can see why" Draco sniffed "She just died! The only person he'll ever love killed by a horny crazy person and thrown in that big tub of water" "Ya" Harry sighed. The emotions the movie brought up where struggling in him and pushing against his chest, but of course he wasn't going to cry for this movie, he had stopped ever since the third or fourth time. Draco took hold of the pudding bowl and began scraping up the pudding and shoveling it into his mouth still not taking his eyes off the screen. Harry was watching the blonde and laughing quietly so that the blonde turned to him and said "What's so funny??" "You" Harry said, still laughing. Draco scowled at him and said "What??"  
  
Harry really had no reason for laughing at the boy, for some reason it just struck him as funny, Draco Malfoy sitting there eating a bowl of pudding , eyes glued to a TV and watching a muggle movie which he agreed was worth crying over. It was just funny. But Harry wasn't about to admit it so he began grabbing at straws and said sarcastically "Your eye's are watery Malfoy, are you gonna cry?" At this he scowled deeper said a firm "NO" He then dropped the pudding bowl onto the coffee table, leaving him free to cross his arms. "Relax Malfoy I was just playing" Harry said, a goofy smile on his face. When the blonde continued to scowl at him Harry said "You know if you make that face all the time one day it's going to get stuck that way" when the blonde just sat and glared at him Harry said "You know what, your to serious, I know what will loosen you up a bit". With that the raven haired boy reached out his hands to the other boy's stomach and began tickling him furiously.  
  
The blonde boy shot up from his seat and began withering and half laughing half screaming as Harry continued to tickle him determinedly. Finally the he yelled "Okay I give, I give!!! Stop!!!" Harry pulled his hands back toward him and collapsed in laughter as Draco stared at him with a wry grin on his face, still trying to catch his breath. He launched himself at the raven haired boy and furiously began to tickle him back. At this Harry's back arched up from the couch and he began to laugh too. When tears began to trickle from his eyes he finally said "Okay okay stop!!! You win Draco you win!!!!" Both boys feel back laughing and attempting to catch their breath. When Harry looked back at the TV screen the movie credits were already rolling and so he said "Okay time for bed". With this he got up to turn off the TV and then put the pudding bowl in the sink.  
  
When he got to the bedroom Draco was already lying under the covers, arms and legs stretched out over the bed, "Sorry, no room for you here" he chimed. "Malfoy, you better move before I make room" The blonde raised an eyebrow and drawled "Is that a threat Potter". Harry smirked and jumped onto the bed nearly colliding with the other boy who moved over hastily to dodge him. He then turned to him and pushed him to the side, with and"Epp!" and a loud thump Draco fell to the floor beside the bed, at this Harry burst out laughing as the blonde slowly raised himself off the floor glaring at him. "Hey it was your own fault Malfoy" Harry said still laughing as Malfoy climbed back into bed mumbling to himself. He turned his back to the dark haired boy and sniffed haughtily. "Ohh don't be like that Draco or I might have to start tickling you again". At this the blonde turned back to face Harry and said "You know you've been calling me Malfoy and then Draco and then Malfoy again, just pick one and stick with it, now goodnight Potter" and with that he turned back around and feel asleep. Harry was a bit taken aback by this, he hadn't even realized he had been using Malfoy's first name off and on, well there was no way in taking it back now, "Goodnight Draco" he whispered to the blonde's back.  
  
On the other side of the bed Draco lay with his back turned to Harry, his eyes where wide and grey. As he let Harry's words sink in he felt a stab at his heart and tears welled up in his wide mercury eyes. He forgot all he had been taught by his father and whispered "Goodnight Harry" so quietly that he was sure the raven haired boy had not even heard it. He closed his eyes and a hot tear flowed down his cheek as he fell into a deep sleep. He knew that when they went back to Hogwarts things wouldn't be this way, or the same as they used to be. And Harry was the only real friend he had ever had, or let himself have, and he knew he would have to give him up in 5 days time.  
  
The next day Draco woke up to the sounds of Harry scurrying about the room. When he sat up sleepily in bed he was greeted by Harry's cheery voice "Good morning Draco". The blonde boy caught his breath as he felt that familiar stab at his heart, he didn't know why it had such an effect on him when Harry said his name, it just did. "I'm going to go out this morning, it will only take a few hours, I'll be home soon". "Where are you going?" Draco asked as the sleep fell from him and he began to waken. "I'm just going out to return 'Quills' because that was rented, we can watch 'The Craft ' later on tonight because I bought that one, and then I'm going to give our notice that we will be out of here by Sunday", "Alright" Draco sighed, "Have you at least had breakfast yet?" "No but hey, I'm going to take you out to eat for lunch when I come back, it's no where fancy but it's great! You'll love it, just dress in normal muggle cloths and we can change our appearance before we go", at this Draco brightened up and smiled. "Okay I'm going now, I'll be back soon, see ya' Draco" and with that he exited the room and was gone. Draco sat up in bed and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes, then threw back the covers and climbed out of bed to go eat breakfast.  
  
Harry walked out of the building where he had rented the flat and sighed. He was going to miss that flat, he was going to actually miss living there with Draco and waking up next to him every morning, he would miss Draco's cooking, he was actually going to miss Draco's company and badly, so badly. He had never seen this coming, but it did. As he walked towards the blockbuster to drop of his movie he heard a small "woof!" he turned his face to the side, then looked down, there was a large cardboard box sitting in the corner of the sidewalk. He approached the box and peered inside, there was a lone white puppy sitting in the box. As he saw Harry's face he began to bark and whimper feebly. Harry reached his hand down to pet the puppy and it began to lick his hand. "Aww you must be the only one left, did all your brothers and sisters get taken and you were left? Huh" he said to the puppy. The puppy whimpered sadly in reply. He picked up the puppy and examined it; it was all white with red eyes. It was an albino puppy, by the looks of it a German Shepard. It reminded him of someone, and as the puppy gave a shrill little bark he realized it reminded him of Draco.  
  
"I know what" he whispered to the puppy "I'll give you to Draco, how would you like that little guy?" the little puppy barked excitedly and began to lick Harry's face. It seemed to understand what he was saying, that was strange. "Well alright then, but first lets get you checked by the vet". Harry took the puppy in his arms and walked towards the nearest Vet's office, which was conveniently next to a pet shop.  
  
Back at the Flat Draco was getting restless waiting for Harry when an idea struck him. He would go out and get him that gift he was thinking of earlier, a surprise. Harry will definitely be pleased, Draco thought to himself as he began to put spells all over his body. He was now a shorter man with brown hair and green eyes, he made his nose flat and upturned and then put a black cloak in his bag. He headed out the door and toward Diagon Alley.  
  
Once he was there he threw the cloak over himself and entered the crowded streets. He searched around the shops, not knowing what he was looking for, but being careful not to get noticed himself when he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw Granger sitting on a bench in front of a cluster of shops accompanied by the young girl Weasley. He leaned closer to hear what they were whispering, "Where could he be?" the small Weasley asked, her voice trembling, "I don't know, but he's not dead Ginny and you know it, you heard what Bill said, if only we knew where he was and that he was still safe!" Granger squealed. Draco decided, out of pity, to do something nice for the girls. He bent low to Granger's ear while the other girl was busy looking the other way, he whispered "Granger, please don't turn around and I'll tell you what you want to know" The girl was startled but didn't turn around, much to Draco's surprise. He continued "Harry is fine, he will be on the train to Hogwarts and he may chose to tell you where he is, I swear to you, he's fine, maybe he is even happy if I dare to hope, do not worry" with that Draco felt the girl was about to turn her head so he dashed into the nearest store, out of the window he saw her look around bewildered, she then bent to the Weasley girl and told her everything he had said, she then pulled away and said "It sounded like....well like Malfoy" At that he turned around and glanced at the store he was in. It had all sorts of magical creatures inside. He turned his head and found himself staring face to face with a magnificent and elegant white snake. The snake was staring right into Draco's eyes; it had startlingly bright grey eyes. He read the caption beneath the snake's glass cage, it said: Rare White Vipera Aspis.  
  
An asp. Draco was mesmerized by the snake, and he suddenly remembered that Harry was a parcel tongue. This was exactly what he had been looking for. He headed to the witch at the counter and asked "How much is that asp over there miss?" she gave him an ugly grin that showed broken and yellowed teeth. "That, my dear, is a very rare snake, a baby asp, used as a main ingredient in very complicated potions and it is exactly 20 galleons. Draco almost yelled at the woman for the absurdity of this but held his tongue as she said "but for you, my pretty dear, I can make it 15, now which part of the asp will you be wanting? The tongue, the tail, the fangs, the brain, the heart?" she finished as she headed towards the asp's cage and reached in to grasp the snake. "NO!" Draco called, "I want it whole, and alive" he said, the witch looked at him suspiciously and said "All right, that'll be 15 galleons young sir". Draco fished in his pocket for the galleons and pulled them out and handed them to the waiting witch. "All right, since you'll be having it live I'll put it in this container for ye' and you can take it" she said as she stuffed the snake into a black box with holes on the lid. She handed the box to Draco and said "Have a good day young sir, but be careful I warn ye', that snake is deadly poisonous" Draco smiled at the witch and said "Thank you and good day to you" with that he walked out of the store and headed quickly out of Diagon Alley and to the still empty flat where he sat with the snake and waited for Harry to return.  
  
Harry came out of the pet shop with two silver dog dishes and a bag of dog treats as well as a silver dog brush. This was going to be a spoiled dog anyway if it was going to belong to Draco Malfoy, so he might as well start spoiling him now. The dog bounced happily ahead of Harry on his black leash, he was wearing a new satin emerald collar, only it didn't have his name on it. He would come back when Draco had named the puppy and get one made. The vet had reported the dog perfectly healthy and gave him his shots. They said it was a male dog and wanted to know if he wanted it neutered but he decided Draco would rather have a full dog, so he said no.  
  
As he walked into the building and into the elevator with the bouncing puppy, he found himself hoping to god that Draco would actually like this gift, he was a bit nervous that he wouldn't. But then again why wouldn't he? Well he would soon find out, he thought as he turned the door knob to the flat and pushed the door open.  
  
Draco was sitting on the couch as Harry and the puppy bounded in. He took the leash off the puppy and set down his bag as the puppy rushed up to Draco and began licking his face. Draco fell back trying to hold the struggling puppy and laughing, before he could say anything Harry called out "Surprise!'. The blonde looked up at Harry still laughing and said "What??" through the slobbery dog kisses. "He's yours Draco, I got him for you, he reminded me of you". It took a moment for this to sink in before Draco's smile widened so much it was a wonder it fit on his face, he picked up the puppy in his arms and walked over to Harry, He gave him a warm one-armed hug and said "Thank you Harry!". The puppy began taking turns licking Harry's face and Draco's face, obviously wanting to share in the excitement. They both laughed and looked into each other's eyes. Harry was beaming, looking at Draco and his new puppy, and Draco was beaming as well, mercury and sky blue eyes so full of happiness to the likes of which Harry had never seen in the blonde.  
  
"I love him Harry! Thank you!" the blonde said, still beaming and holding the struggling puppy in his arms, "What are you going to name it?" Harry asked, Draco gave a good hard look at the puppy and said "Billy". At this Harry burst into laughter and he said "I thought you would name it something like Herashio or Damian Prince of Darkness". "Nope" said the blonde "He looks more like a Billy to me". Both boys laughed and headed towards the couch where Draco put Billy down and picked up a black box. "You stole my Idea you know" he said handing Harry the box. Harry looked a bit bewildered and lifted the lid of the box. He reached his hand in and when he brought it back out there was a small white snake wrapped around his arm. Harry smiled brightly at the snake and quickly dove into a conversation of hissing with the little snake. When he was finished he beamed up at Draco and said "Thank you! I love her! I've always wanted one but I never got a chance to get one....and she's an asp! She's lovely Draco, really thank you so much", now Harry was beaming just as much as Draco was. "Her name is complicated, it's in parcel tongue so she says for us to call her Viper, You know what she said about you Drake?" Harry asked amusedly, "She said that a beautiful brown haired young man saved her from an evil warted witch who wanted to chop her up, and then he brought her and transformed into an even more beautiful blonde boy" he finished laughing. "She obviously thinks highly of you, she likes you ". Draco beamed and reached over to lightly stroke the white snake who rose to meet his touch. "Yes well I like her too" he said smiling.  
  
Harry watched Draco playing with his new puppy and felt extremely pleased. The fact that Draco had gotten him something too pleased him even more. Even though he knew Draco had gone out of the flat and to Diagon Alley to get Viper, he couldn't get mad at the blonde, they were both extremely happy and he wasn't about to spoil the mood. That was when he remembered taking Draco out to lunch. "Hey Draco! Are you ready to go to lunch?" Harry asked, at this Draco beamed and said "Ya, where are we going?" Harry grinned and said "McDonalds", Draco looked bewildered and said "Mc what?" "McDonalds" Harry repeated "It's a muggle fast food place, they have hamburgers and fries...it's really really good, I think you'll agree with me when you try the food", "Alright" Draco said "Can I take Billy??", Harry smiled and said "Ya sure, first we need to disguise ourselves though" Harry had found an interesting spell in his sixth year charms book that told you how to cast an appearance spell where you cast the spell on you and whoever you wanted to recognize you, then you placed the disguise on yourself and only that person or persons can see you. He did the spell on himself then Draco and then did an aging appearance charm so that to themselves they were themselves but to passer bys they where two old men.  
  
They walked out of the building with Billy on the leash and Viper wrapped safely around Harry's sleeve. Harry led them to the first McDonalds he could find and said "This is it, here put these dark glasses on and wait here for a second". Harry went into the food place and hobbled up to the person at the counter, he said "Excuse me but my fellow there, you see him? He's a bit blind and that's his seeing eye dog Billy, would you mind if we brought him in too?", the woman behind the counter thought for a moment and then said "Go ahead sir but can I ask you to please keep him out there?" and she pointed to the tables outside beside the play place. "No problem, thank you miss" Harry said and went back out side to fetch Draco, "You can bring him in but we're sitting over there" he said pointing to the outside tables. "Okay" Draco said and followed Harry to a table. "Okay you like cheese burgers right?" Harry asked. "Ya I think so" the blonde replied. "Alright I'll be right back" Harry said and stalked off back into the restaurant.  
  
When he came back he was carrying a large tray pilled with food in cardboard containers. He sat down at the table and began separating the food. "This" he said holding up a red box "Is your bigmac", "This is your coke", "And this is your fries" he held the boxes all up and then said "Go on now eat it, it's really good". Draco gingerly opened the box and removed a greasy sandwich with a meat patty and a piece of cheese on the inside. He grimaced and said "I don't see what's so great about these" and proceeded to take a bite, which was followed by a larger bite and soon he had finished the whole thing and Harry was sitting there looking at him smugly. "All right Potter you win they are really really good" he admitted as he fed Billy a French fry.  
  
Two more bigmacs later Harry and Draco began walking home, their stomachs fit to burst, "How is it that, those bigmacs, you can eat as many as three and still want more?" Draco asked. Harry laughed and said "Ya well we'll never know will we? It's the secret to McDonalds", "Well that was really good" Draco admitted for the hundredth time as they made their way up the elevator and into their flat. "Wanna watch the movie now?" Harry asked Draco. "Ya let's watch it now" he replied. They set up for another evening of movies and turned on the DVD player and TV and snuggled up on the couch with Billy as Viper laid herself around Harry's neck.  
  
About an hour later Draco snorted and said "You need wands to do magic, stupid muggles, but they can make good movies and bigmacs, I'll give them that". "Speaking of bigmacs , I'm hungry, It's been like 3 hours since I last ate", "Oh wow big difference there" the blonde drawled. "Well I think I'll order a Pizza" He said and walked over to the phone. He dialed the number for the operator and asked for the nearest Dominos Pizza place, then dialed the number and ordered a large extra cheese pizza with garlic sauce and a two litter bottle of coke. He then headed back to the couch and watched the rest of the movie with Draco.  
  
About half an hour later door bell rang and Harry brought in the pizza which Draco loved as much as the cheeseburger. Harry drenched his pizza with garlic sauce and stuffed it into his mouth while Draco ate daintily and Billy ate anything he could get. After they were done Draco threw away the empty pizza box and did the dishes (magically of course) while Harry went off to brush his teeth. When he came back Draco was sitting on the couch nervously tugging at the silver chain on his neck with the ring on it while Billy had curled up in front of the now lit fire.  
  
When Harry sat down next to the blonde boy he almost jumped as he snapped back into attention and dropped the ring that had been in his hand. "Umm... Harry?" he asked nervously. "Ya Drake?" he asked smirking at the new nickname he had given him. The blonde boy cleared his throat and, sitting up a little straighter then before, said "Harry I want you to have this" before reaching toward the back of his neck and unclasping the silver chain. He plucked the ring from the thin chain and held up Harry's hand as he slid it onto the dark haired boy's finger "I really have gotten to like you Harry, and I want... I want to stay talking to you after this, I don't want things to go back to the way they were, I want them to be like they are now, maybe even progress from there" He said looking into Harry's sparkling emerald eyes. Harry looked down at the ring and Draco said "It's was my mothers, a family heirloom", "But then why are you giving it to me?" Harry asked looking pleadingly into Draco's mercury eyes, searching for an answer. "Because you're the only real friend I have, have ever had" Draco said honestly, looking down at Harry's hand still in his.  
  
Harry smiled and pulled the blonde boy into a hug, closing the distance between them. He felt very close to the boy, and wanted it to stay that way too. Draco pulled away slightly so that he could look into the other boy's face. Draco had tears in his eyes and he had let one slide down his cheek. Harry hadn't even thought him capable of crying, but it just showed how human Draco really was. Harry gently brushed away the tears from Draco's pale face and then without thinking Draco leaned in and brought their lips together. For a moment they stayed that way and then Draco placed his hand on Harry's head and pulled him closer to him pressing him harder against his lips. at first Harry just sat there stunned, but after a while he responded to the kiss as his hand made its way to the boy's neck and he began to kiss the blonde back gently. Draco ran his tongue over the other boy's bottom lip , feeling him shudder. Draco shuddered too and pressed his tongue against Harry's lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. Harry parted his lips to let the other boy's warm tongue slid into his mouth. He began exploring the dark haired boy's warm mouth as Harry slid his hand into silky white gold strands of hair and pulled the blonde boy closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
They began kissing desperately now as Draco leaned back and laid his head against the couch's arm as Harry laid on top of him. Harry broke the kiss and stared into Draco's bright gray eyes, his warm breath ghosting across Draco's cheek as the blondes hot Breath brushed against Harry's neck. Harry brought his lips down to capture the other boy's lips in a deeper, more passionate kiss as he ran his hand along the boy's soft cheek. He had no idea what came over him as he lay on top of the blonde boy gasping for air but unwilling to let go of Draco's mouth to breath, he had no idea where this desperation he was felling had come from. Draco broke the kiss and began to say "Harry I..." But he was interrupted by a loud bang by the door. Harry jumped off of Draco and stood gripping his wand tightly just as the door was forced open and a group of black hooded figures streamed in.  
  
Draco leapt off the couch and raised his wand as well. The room filled with loud barking as the puppy woke up and began to growl viciously towards the intruders in black cloaks. Someone shouted "Expelearmus!" and Harry ducked quickly as the spell hit the wall. The death eaters where now circling them and a cold voice rang out "Thought you could hide from us Potter? And look, Draco has run into the arms of the boy who lived for protection, how romantic" and with that he shouted a spell towards the blonde boy. Harry grabbed hold of Draco and pulled him out of the way just in time as the spell hit the drapes and they caught fire.  
  
There were shouts of curses and hexes from both sides of the room as different colored jets of light shot towards them all. Three death eaters fell to the ground but there were five more left standing and only two of them. Their only chance was to make a run for it, Harry shot a glance at teh door and then at Draco who nodded and Harry yelled "Now!". Both of them made a run for it over the couch and towards the door as Harry shouted curses toward the huddled mass bringing down two more death eaters, but Harry was sure more would come soon. They almost made it, were almost at the door, was reaching out to the door knob when a rough hand seized Harry's arm and pulled him back. The other two death eaters were upon him soon.  
  
Draco wrenched open the door and then looked back towards Harry. He was now being held by two death eaters while one approached him quickly. A voice in his head yelled 'Run you idiot!!! Why are you just standing there!?!? Forget Potter and run!!' but he didn't move as another voice chimed in 'You can't leave him!! He is your friend Draco, he's more than your friend!! Help him they'll kill him!' and yet another voice joined them 'just leave him and save yourself you can't help him now!" followed by another voice which sounded suspiciously like his mother saying ' Draco you Love him you kno...' but it was cut short as Draco made his decision and ran head first towards the death eaters knocking them both over , catching them by surprise so that they let go of Harry. They recovered quickly and held on to Draco instead, just then there was a crack and about twenty more death eaters appeared in the living room and Draco's head shot around to see them.

He turned back to Harry and yelled over the barking and the yelling "Leave Harry! Leave now!!!", When Harry didn't move Draco called out again, panic clear in his voice "Run Goddamnit run!!!! Don'tbestupidyoucanthelpmeRUN!!!!!!!!" With a last glance of Draco's pleading and panicked expression Harry turned and ran out the open door. He ran into the open elevator and slammed into the metal back in his haste, then turned and began pounding on the ground floor button. As the door slammed shut and the elevator began to descend Harry heard a piercing scream. The door opened and he ran. He ran out of the door of the building not even stopping to look at the dead door man lying rigid on the floor or the stunned death eaters heading up the stairs towards the 5th floor.  
  
He raced down the road and continued until he couldn't recognize where he was anymore and dropped down into a cold damp alley way where he slumped against the wall and buried his head in his arms to muffle his strangled sobs. His head was swimming with voices and questions but he could do nothing but draw up a blank. He shook with anger and the force of his gasping sobs. He raised his head from his lap, teeth clenched in anger and tears streaming down his cheek. Just then he felt a soft wetness press against his arm. When he turned his head he was face to face with a small white puppy. He threw his arms around him and patted the dog continually. The dog nuzzled his shoulder and began pushing against him. When Harry finally looked back at the dog he saw that his lower jaw and front paws where gone. The dog then dropped something from his mouth and all his missing body parts where visible again. It was Harry's invisibility cloak! "Good dog" Harry cried as he picked up the cloak. He hadn't even noticed Billy come after him, but the intelligent little puppy had come and brought him his invisibility cloak as well.  
  
There was a small voice coming from Harry's wrist, when he looked down he saw it was Viper once again curled up there. "I jumped to you when I heard the noisesss" she hissed, her forked tongue lashing out. "What happened?" Harry began to explain what happened to the snake. Billy appeared to be listening too, though Harry could not be sure that the dog actually understood. When he was done he got to work setting appearance charms on himself to make him look like an old man again. He then did the same to Billy, making him look like a large brown dog instead. Harry was feeling numb inside. Everything had happened so fast that he didn't even know what happened, couldn't even begin to sort it out. With images in his head of all that had happened he threw the cloak over himself and Billy and went to sleep.  
  
The next day he called a cab and went out to the station where the Hogwarts express would be in three days time.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
Harry had slept curled up with Billy in a corner of Kings Cross for three days. He had disguised himself as a vagabond to blend in with the surroundings of the station. It was now The first of September and the station was bustling with children pushing large trolleys, most suspiciously carrying owls. Harry stood up in the shadow of the pillar he had been sleeping under and with one wave of his wand he removed all the appearance charms leaving him to look like Harry Potter once again. He bent down and put a silencing charm on Billy and whispered to him "I'm sorry boy but it's a rule, I can't allow you to be barking all the time, but as soon as we get on the train I'm sure Hermione will have an alternative spell for you". The dog seemed to understand so Harry took hold of his leash and began to walk quickly toward plat forms 9 and 8.  
  
Once there he glanced around, picked up the dog and walked right into the pillar of platform 9 all in one swift movement. Instantly he emerged in front of a large red and black train with the words "Hogwarts Express" on its front. He heard and shaky voice shriek "HARRY!" and before he could even turn his head the breath was knocked out of him and he found himself looking down at a head of bushy brown hair. "Hermione!" He exclaimed. The girl squeezed him so hard he couldn't breathe and then withdrew from him, showing her white and tear stained face. Before he could open his mouth to say a word though, he was surrounded by Red hair and freckles.  
  
He smiled up at the Weasleys as Mrs.Weasley Hugged him just as tightly, if even tighter, as Hermione. "Oh are you all right dear!?!?" she sobbed. "Yes, yes I'm fine" he sputtered as she choked the life out of him. Once he had convinced everyone he was alright he was finally allowed to get onto the train, followed eagerly by Ron and Hermione who obviously wanted to hear the whole story.  
  
Once they found a compartment all to themselves, they all settled into their seats followed by a long and uncomfortable silence, Harry settled into a seat by the window, it was a cold grey day and it looked like it was about to rain and it reminded him of the day him and Draco met on that train to muggle London, where it all started. "Umm... They have your trunk at school, it'll be in you dormitory when you get there" Hermione said quietly. "Oh!" she exclaimed with wide eyes as she saw Billy, apparently for the first time. "When did you get him? He's so adorable Harry!" She exclaimed as she went over to pet him, "Oh I see you have a silencing charm on him, here" she said and removed the spell, adding her own. Billy made a whimper then went to bark but it only came out as a barley audible "woof" as Hermione smiled and sat back down next to him. "What's his name and where did you get him?" she asked. "His name is Billy and I got him in a cardboard box" Harry said, he really didn't want to tell them everything, but he knew he would have to tell them something. He decided to be up front and said "So I suppose you both want to know what happened?" he gulped at their excited nods, he decided he wouldn't tell them everything, but just enough so they would know what happened. He sighed and started off describing the Dursleys' death, his flight to the train, and then he briefly explained of his meeting with Draco. "We decided to stay in a flat together until term started" he said quietly. "Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, "You've been stuck with that sodding git all this time! Oh I feel sorry for you mate", at this Harry winced, Ron had no idea. Harry told them of the death eaters coming and of his lucky escape and then of coming to King's Cross, leaving out as many details about Draco as possible. He didn't want them to know anything of what happened with him and Draco, he wasn't even sure himself. He just knew that it hurt. He missed Draco, he was worried to death about the blonde boy, the last he had heard of the boy was a scream, and that led him on to assuming, which led to nightmares and torturous imagery.  
  
Both his friends questioned him mercilessly, and he had to recount everything and explain everything at least three times each, leaving out anything about Draco. That was when Hermione got that look on her face, that look that meant she was on to something, she was noticing Draco's absence through out his story and she wanted to know why, he could almost hear the cogs turning beneath all that bushy hair. But just as suddenly Ron jumped and yelled "OI!! Harry what is that!!?!" He was fixated on Harry's wrist, horrified. Harry was grateful for the distraction and said "This is Viper" stretching out his arm so that everyone could see. Hermione gasped as Ron shuddered, "That's an Asp Harry!" Hermione said in awe. "Ya I know, Isn't she beautiful" He said, but noticing their reluctant glances at his wrist and Ron's still terrified expression he continued "Oh but she's harmless, she's still a baby even and completely tame". Hermione sighed and said "Well it does make me feel easier that you can talk to her, I mean imagine if it was Neville with that thing!", "We'd all be doomed" Ron finished for her. "Here want to hold her Hermione?" Harry asked eager to keep her busy so her attention wouldn't wander to Draco. "Sure" she said in a rush of courage. Harry woke up the little white snake curled around his wrist; he introduced her to Hermione and handed her over to the girl. They seemed to get along fine.  
  
"She is beautiful, how did you get her?" Hermione asked distractedly. "Draco" Harry answered without thinking. Hermione looked up at him just as he realized his mistake and he saw that the cogs in her head had clicked together again "What happened to him?" she asked, suddenly staring at him fixatedly as if she could see right through him. "Ya we saw him heading on the train you know" Ron piped in. At this Harry turned his head around so fast that he felt like he had almost dislodged his head from his neck "What?!?" , "Ya, he was looking just as snobbish as ever, being walked by his mum and dad to the train, sept' he wasn't bothering anyone I suppose, but he looked almost scary, so did his dad". Harry shot up from his seat and said "Do you know what compartment he's in!?!", "No but..." Ron began, but Harry was already out of the compartment with the white puppy trailing him followed closely by Hermione.  
  
After running down the length of the train searching what seemed like every compartment on the train Harry came across a nearly empty one at the very back of the train, deserted except for a lone white blonde haired boy staring out of the window quietly. Harry slammed open the door and exclaimed "Draco!" completely out of breath and not knowing what else to say as relief mixed with other less distinguishable feelings poured into him. The blonde boy turned his head slowly around to stare at him. His eyes where a cold steel color, completely frozen and shielded. "What do you want Potter" the boy drawled, looking maliciously at Harry as if he was his sworn enemy. A wave of confusion swept over him as the boy continued to glare daggers at him, "Draco...?" Harry said in a small voice. At this Draco sneered and said "If you don't have anything to say Potter then stop wasting my time and leave" In a voice completely void of emotion. Harry just stared at the blonde boy, unable to speak. "I said get out" he said in a voice so calm and cold it was almost deadly.  
  
A wave of cold dread washed over Harry, seeping into his lungs, making him unable to breathe. He just stood there stupidly as Hermione stepped behind him completely out of breath and obviously wondering what the hell was going on. A small white puppy bounded into the compartment barking quietly and began pawing at Malfoy's knees. His expression broke for a second as he stared down at the dog, but just as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone, replaced again by the cold steely gray, even more cold if that was even possible. Harry opened his mouth to speak but the blonde raised his voice and yelled "GET OUT!" in a more dangerous voice then the last, still sitting there like he had been when Harry had come in.  
  
Harry felt that sickening stab at his heart and he turned away from the site, carefully closing the compartment door behind him. He looked up at Hermione and said quietly "Let's go", careful to shield his emotions, a trick he had learned from Draco. Hermione began to say "But Billy is in there..." but Harry turned on her, his eyes ablaze with rage "It's his goddamned dog let him keep it! Now let's go" he said angrily. Not wanting to anger him further Hermione feel silent and followed Harry back to the compartment where he sat silently staring out of the window for the rest of the trip.  
  
At the back of the train Draco Malfoy turned his head back to the window and the cold grey sky roaring over the rolling green hills. Rain began to pour down heavily and staring out the window did not help anymore. His calm and cold composure suddenly broke and his stormy silver eyes filled with tears.  
  
His shoulders lost their straight composed look as he slumped down and spotted the puppy. He got off of the chair and kneeled down in front of the dog, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his face against the soft white fur, hoping that it could wipe away all traces of his tears. The dog fidgeted in his arms and pulled away as it began sniffing at Draco's arm. It nuzzled his arm until the sleeve had been stretched over his forearm and began to lick at the ugly mark there as if trying to wash it away. Draco looked down at the ugly skull and snake burned into his skin and knew it would never go away, no matter how much he wanted it to.  
  
He had been punished for his betrayal and branded, only his mother saved him from the death he had deserved and now, seeing the look on Harry's face, he almost wished that he had died. He was a traitor, nothing but a filthy death eater now. The blonde boy slumped against the wall and let a few more tears slid down his face, they were beyond his control at the moment, as all his emotions were. It was too much to hide all at once. But he would have to get better at it, because he would have to hide it, hide it all and any traces of it, especially from Harry. And he would start now.  
  
When the welcoming feast started Harry was not in a mood to eat, he was not in a mood for festivities as Dumbledore stood up and gave his annual speech of "The forbidden forest is forbidden" and such. The only change was the announcement that they had once again, a new DADA teacher, and much to everyone's surprise, it was Charlie Weasley. The tall read head stood up and instantly half the girls in the hall were staring all starry-eyed at him. If it was a normal year, he would have been delighted of what Malfoy's reaction to this would be, being taught by a Weasley, but then this wasn't a normal year, and Malfoy wasn't Malfoy anymore, he was Draco.  
  
Harry wasn't paying any attention as he stepped out of the great hall and into the crowd of students. His attention was brought back to him however when he ran into something solid and then was pushed back by something even more solid. He looked up to find Draco standing in front of him looking as if he had just stepped on something particularly disgusting, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him." You better watch where your going Potter" he said sneering, but when Harry tried to get past them Draco stepped in his way and pushed him back, "In fact , you'd better watch your back too" he said, his voice now cold and dangerous, "It's going to be a pleasure to watch you fall" he drawled, "Because you better believe it'll be coming Potter, when you least expect it" and with that he turned and left, followed by his two goons.  
  
Harry felt a mixture of hate, anger, and misery rise up in him as he watched the blonde boy walk away. Dragging up all the self control he had, Harry walked to Gryffindor tower and into his dormitory. He half wondered what the hell all that was about and half really didn't care so he slid into bed and underneath the thick bedspread, now shaking with rage, he closed his eyes.  
  
All that week Harry ignored everyone, he stayed in the library and used the excuse that he was doing homework. He had, in fact, already finished all his homework and was searching through the book shelves for a book to read, something to do. He came upon a book on magical snakes and snagged that off of the shelves. That's when he realized he had no idea where Viper was. He rushed over to Hermione who was, of course, sitting in her own little corner of the library and surrounded by a mountain of books. "Hermione" he gasped a little out of breath "Where is Viper!??" at this Hermione's eyes widened and she seemed to think for a minute, "I'm sorry Harry, the last time I saw her was when I was holding her. After the Malfoy thing I don't remember seeing her at all" seeing the worried stunned look on Harry's face she continued quickly "But I bet she's in the castle, probably just looking around, exploring her environment you know, don't worry she'll probably be back to you before you know it" At this Harry gave a tight nod and went back to his corner and his book on snakes.  
  
He was still worried about Viper though as he exited the library. It was past dinner time and he wasn't hungry so he decided to go take a walk around the lake. As he turned the corner back to the castle a group of loud Slytherins emerged from the door, laughing and joking. Harry made to turn around and avoid them but it was too late, he had been spotted by the group. "Oh look its little Potty!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson in glee. "Taking a walk all by yourself Potter?" drawled an unmistakable voice, "What's the matter? The Mudblood and the Weasel left you all alone to go and make out?", at this Pansy Parkinson giggled hysterically, though really it wasn't even funny, but the stupid blonde was always giggling at Draco's jokes, if she thought she would ever have a chance with him she was dead wrong so why not give up the infernal giggling and shrieking.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy, and Parkinson will you just shut up! Why don't you stop that disturbing giggling and shrieking and save us all the head aches! It really none to attractive either" Harry said, mainly keeping his focus on the girl so he wouldn't have to look at Malfoy. At this the blonde girl began to whimper and looked to Draco to defend her, but he had his hands on his hips and was staring at Harry with a look of cold amusement. When Harry looked over towards the boy his expression grew colder with a look of indifference. "Well well Potter, trying to get the better of us now? When did we get so cocky" He said, making a 'tsk tsk' noise. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you golden boy, in fact I'd be down right terrified. You of all people should know the war is coming, the new power is rising" He continued, "And sooner then you think Potter, you'll be the first to go". With that he turned and walked away, followed by the group of students who were all shooting him death glares as they passed.  
  
Again he had been insulted, threatened, and hurt by Malfoy, and again the blonde boy was walking away as if it didn't matter. How could he pretend it didn't matter? They had become friends and helped each other. Draco had risked his life to save Harry, to let him escape, how could he be acting like this. Like none of it ever happened? Harry was so confused as he began his walk back up to Gryffindor tower. And there was that kiss... he hadn't touched upon that subject since it had happened, but he couldn't deny it. They had kissed and it had felt like the most incredible thing in the world to Harry, but now it just added to his confusion. He couldn't even picture in his mind to see Draco smile anymore, that seemed like so long ago and now it all seemed as if it had never happened, like it had been only a dream.  
  
He climbed into bed and pulled the curtains closed. Two months could not have been a dream. It had happened, and he really had felt those things for Malfoy, and some of those things he had been scared to admit he felt; now it was even worse. Just then Harry felt something cold and smooth slither up his arm and next to his head. "Master" came a hiss next to his ear and Harry turned to see Viper's silver eyes staring up at him. "Where have you been!??" Harry hissed back. "I went with the girl to the place where the blonde boy was, and I stopped there master" she hissed in return. Harry gave a bitter little growl at this and said "I don't want to hear about him, the traitor, the stupid git!", "But master" Viper hissed "He is not well, he is not happy, after you left he dropped to the floor master". At this Harry snapped his head back to face the little white snake on his pillow "He what?!??" Harry asked, suddenly worried. "He fell to the ground, he was crying master, he is not happy. He has the mark of the dark lord on his arm" The concern for the boy was swept away by rage as he registered that Draco was now a death eater. "They marked him!! He became one of them!" Harry hissed angrily, "Yes master but he did not want it" the snake hissed almost sadly, "I must go to hunt now master, I will be with you tomorrow".  
  
The snake left him feeling worse and more confused then ever. Quiet tears of frustration filled Harry's eyes as he thought about it, why couldn't he had saved Draco? Why was he acting like this now!? Why couldn't he have Draco!?!?? Harry's view of Draco did not change and the next day just further proved it. They had potions with the Slytherins and Draco had walked by his cauldron and threw in something, causing his potion to bubble and hiss dangerously and turn acid green. As Harry glared angrily at his cauldron a voice near his ear whispered "Be careful Potter, that potion is going to blow up any second now" Harry turned and saw no one there, he stared at Goyle, who was sitting right behind him, but he was looking the other way.  
  
Harry turned back to his potion and was about to attempt to empty it when a strong hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him backwards, tipping his chair over. A few seconds later the potion blew up, obliterating the desk Harry had just been sitting at. The dark haired boy looked around bewildered for a sign of who had pulled him out of the way of the explosion, but again he only saw Goyle, looking up at the ceiling stupidly. "Mr. Potter!" came Snape's angry voice, "What have you done! 15 points from Gryffindor!" At this Malfoy and Crabbe snickered furiously.  
  
Harry left the dungeon fuming and headed to lunch, trying to ignore every one and everything except his plate and his pumpkin juice. And this tactic seemed to work just fine, he had evaded all questions, conversations, and eye contact, he was sure Hermione was a little suspicious anyway , and once she got started she would not stop until she knew exactly what was going on.  
  
Harry continued his evading routine for another week, but when Hermione caught him shooting unconscious glances at Malfoy, she knew something was up. But when she caught Malfoy stealing glances at Harry, she knew she needed to be in on whatever it was.  
  
Harry felt himself wondering why Malfoy kept threatening him like this every time they ran into each other. Why all the weird threats? And no matter how many threats he threw, he never fought with Harry, in fact he left Ron and Hermione almost completely alone. Harry turned a corner and found quite suddenly that he had no idea where he was. He had been heading to the lavatory but became lost in his thoughts as he went. Now he was lost. And Hogwarts castle was not some where you would want to get lost in, and Harry knew this more than most students. With this in mind he began trying to find his way again.  
  
About three hours later, Harry was still wandering the maze like corridors of Hogwarts. He didn't even know what part of the castle he was in, but it probably didn't help that he still wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. His mind kept wandering off and he didn't really mind that he was lost, wasn't really trying to be found. He liked the quiet. He turned another corner and found himself staring across the room at a blonde boy in black robes. The silvery gold hair was unmistakably Draco's.  
  
The blonde boy was standing at a wide triangular window with his arms resting on the window sills. The glass was thrown open and the wind was blowing gently against his face, sending up strands of silver and gold hair, looking translucent in the soft sunlight. The boy looked so vulnerable, it was not like Draco to look or be vulnerable. Harry slowly approached the boy, being careful not to make a noise and make him aware of Harry's presence.  
  
As all Harry's attention was on the blonde boy, he didn't see Misses Norris come creeping along the corridor and right in front of him. There was a loud howl of "MEROWWW" and Harry, caught off guard by the sudden crunchy and soft solidness moving out from beneath his foot, lost his footing and fell backwards with a yelp into a suit of armor. The blonde boy, hearing the loud noises behind him, turned around and raised an eyebrow at the scene, then got up and reached out a hand to help Harry up with an amused smirk on his face as the loud clanging of the metal crashing to the floor echoed down the halls.  
  
Harry took it and got up, smoothing out his robes and brushing away the dust that had settled there from the old suit of armor. Harry glared up at Draco as the boy grinned stupidly, suppressing laughter. "I thought you were supposed to be out to get me right, why are you helping me up" He said in a cold voice. Draco's face suddenly settled back into cold dislike as he seemed to regain his memory of where he was and when it was, and who he had to be. "I won't bother to offer a hand next time Potter, don't worry" he said just as coldly, if not colder. Harry glared up at the boy again but instead of the normally cold steel grey eyes he was staring into pleading and tortured mercury eyes, and he lost his composure, unable to glare at him any longer or hate him. At that moment he just wanted to pull the blonde into his arms and kiss him softly, show him that he didn't care, that he would do anything for the boy no matter what.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands instead, knowing that he would not do that, and he noticed the gleaming silver ring on his finger. It glinted emerald and silver in the dying sunlight and he was suddenly reminded of the Draco he had kissed so long ago, and of how much he missed that Draco and yearned for him, and the ring reminded him that he would not give up, he would not let go. With strong determination and forced calm Harry looked back at the blonde and spoke into his eyes, "Draco what happened? Why are you like this?" at this the blonde turned away before Harry could see his reaction and said coldly "Potter I don't know what you are talking about, you're diluted", Harry's calm cracked at these words and he grabbed Draco's arm, spinning him around to face him and blurted out "But I love you Draco!" before he could stop himself.  
  
The blonde boy's eyes widened and he pulled away from Harry's grip violently and said acidly "Stop it Harry just stop it!", "No!" Harry cried, now gripping him firmly by the shoulders. It was all too much for Draco and tears burst into his silver eyes, he pushed Harry back and cried "You don't understand Potter! You're so stupid!" Harry was momentarily stunned by this sudden reaction but the blonde boy plowed on "Why couldn't you just leave it! Why couldn't you just leave me? You had to ruin it all!" Harry had no idea what the blonde was talking about and was still stunned by his outburst, "Because I love you Draco" he whispered, just now realizing how true those words where.  
  
"Arghh!" Draco growled and said "You don't understand! Your so stupid you ignorant prat! I'm doing this for you Harry!" before Harry could express his confusion Draco said "I'm hinting to you, I'm trying to save you! Voledemort is coming for you Harry, and soon, he's rising faster than anyone thought and he's coming to get you!" again Harry was speechless, was that what all the taunting and the Voldermort talk had really been about? The boy had been trying to warn him the whole time. Draco fell back against the window sill and looked fixedly down at the beige marble floor so that his hair fell forward and covered his face, "Don't you understand Harry" he whispered, "This is how it has to be". Harry finally snapped back to realization and said frantically "No it doesn't have to be that way Draco it doesn't!", "Yes it does Harry!" Draco said, finally looking up at him with pleading tear-filled silver eyes, "I have to save you, and to save you I have to stay away from you, there's no other way". Harry ran his hand through his hair rapidly and said "Yes there is another way Draco, I can help you...I...I need you Draco, I can help you, please let me try".  
  
Draco looked at him with a pained expression on his face, but Harry could see a spark of hope in his eyes, "I really don't know what to do Harry" he whispered and he seemed to have fallen apart completely. He was no longer the Draco from the train compartment who had everything under his control, and Harry wondered if he ever was. Harry kneeled down in front of the blonde boy and gripped his chin gently, tilting his face up wards "Then let me worry about it, let me know what to do Darco and just... just let me take care of you". Harry brought his lips up to meet the blonde boy's and he fell off the window sill and into Harry's arms, desperately holding on to the kiss. "Yes, Harry, yes, please" he whispered into the Harry's ear. Harry pulled him closer and held on to him tightly, "You don't have to worry now Drake, I'll take care of this, I'll take care of us" He said, slowly stroking the blonde's silky hair. "I love you Harry" he whispered quietly and then fell silent.  
  
They sat rocking in a bundle for a while, now bathed in the fading light of the sun as it set into twilight. "Draco..?" Harry said quietly into the mass of silvery gold leaning against his shoulder. Draco shifted and looked up into Harry's face, "We should go" he said quietly. Draco nodded and asked "Don't leave me alone tonight Harry". Harry nodded silently and got up, still holding the blonde boy in his arms.  
  
They reached Gryffindor tower and Harry stashed Draco in the dense shadow of a wide statue, "I'll be right back" he said and then disappeared into the hole in the wall behind the portrait of the fat lady. He reappeared a few moments later and threw the invisibility cloak over Draco and they both crawled into the hole leading into the common room. They headed silently upstairs and into Harry's dormitory. As soon as Harry had closed the door Draco let the invisibility cloak fall to the floor and came up to Harry. He cupped his face in his hands and began to kiss him gently.  
  
Slowly the kiss grew more passionate and desperate as they both removed their robes. Harry led Draco to the bed where they both dropped on to the mattress and Harry kneeled over Draco and closed the curtains around them, setting a silencing charm on it. He came back to face Draco and resumed their passionate kissing. Draco ran his hands down the length of Harry's body and found his way to the waist band of Harry's pants, sliding his hand in and underneath his boxer shorts. Harry broke the kiss and looked into the blonde's eyes as Draco looked into his eyes silently. Draco whispered "Please" and then reached his hand lower to grasp Harry's cock. Harry closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.  
  
Draco slowly began to stroke him as Harry withered above him. He pulled Harry's face closer and drew him into a soft kiss as he began to move his hand faster and faster up and down the length of Harry's shaft. The dark haired boy moaned into Draco's lips but Draco kept the kiss, gently running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry shuddered and came with a load moan into Draco's hand as Draco pressed his lips gently against Harry's and then released him. Instead of pulling his hand out of Harry's pants he began to remove them along with the rest of Harry's cloths as Harry swooped down on him and began to kiss him softly yet passionately.  
  
They threw off all their cloths to the side of the bed and crawled under the sheets. Harry brought Draco into a warm embrace as he felt their naked body's press against each other. He felt the scalding heat of Draco's erection against his thigh and was soon just as hard as Draco was again. They lay on their sides and pressed against each other, enjoying the radiating warmth and sharing desperate and tantalizing kisses.  
  
Draco pulled away from Harry's lips and looked pleadingly into his eyes. The desperation and need in those misty grey eyes made Harry's insides burn and he turned over on top of blonde boy and began to trail kissed down his neck, sucking and biting at the soft exposed skin. Draco parted his pale slim legs and Harry moved closer to him and kissed him more heatedly as his cock brushed against Draco. The blonde took Harry's hand and slid it down between his legs and pressed it against his cleft.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco with a questioning look but the blonde boy just nodded dreamily and Harry grasped his wand, did a quick lubrication charm and slid his fingers into Draco's entrance slowly. The blonde boy's head fell back and he spread his legs wider to give Harry better access as he slid a third finger into him.  
  
Harry gently removed his fingers from inside the blonde boy, drawing a small gasp from him. He did the lubrication charm on himself and pressed closer to Draco, slowly sliding himself into the blonde boy's entrance. Draco gave a little moan and wrapped his legs around Harry, pulling him closer and deeper as the raven haired boy began thrusting inside him. Draco's mouth fell open and he gripped the pillow behind him as his head fell back and he gasped and moaned. Harry ran his tongue against the blonde's exposed Adams apple and latched himself onto it, switching from sucking on it to licking it. This drew soft moans from the blonde boy which became sharper as Harry's thrusts grew in speed. "Harry!" Draco moaned "Oh Harry" and he gave a loud moan and gasp as Harry came inside him and collapsed onto the blonde boy, laying his head against his pale chest.  
  
It seemed as if they had both melted into the bed as Harry pulled himself slowly out of the blonde boy and laid back down next to him, drawing him into his arms. He kissed the back of Draco's head and said "I love you Drake", the blonde boy pulled a pillow to his chest and sighed happily "I love you too Harry" he whispered as his eyelids fell closed. "Goodnight" Harry whispered as he joined Draco in sleep.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to the new morning shining on his face and burning red through his eyelids. Ha looked down at the stirring in his arms. Nestled there was Draco, his face peaceful in sleep. His white blonde hair shown gold in the sun's bright happy rays and his skin held an eerie but delicate pale gold to it. He bent down and kissed the blonde boy's warm pale cheek and smiled to himself. He had Draco back, and he never planned to let him go.  
  
Draco's eyelids fluttered open and he found himself looking into a pair of bright emerald eyes. He gave a grin and said "Good morning", Harry grinned back at him and said "I want to wake up next to you forever". Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry gently then said "I see no problem with that, but we should get up now". It was the weekend and Harry noticed that all of his dorm mates where out of their beds and the dormitory. Draco got out of the bed after Harry and said "I have to take a shower". Harry smiled and pointed to a door at the corner of the room, "There you go" he said "Oh and don't reach under the sink, one of Seamus's pranks escaped there and , well trust me you don't want to go sticking your hand in there", Draco nodded and went off into the bathroom.  
  
Harry sighed and went over to make his bed. Now that the Happiness of the morning had settled in his thoughts wandered off to what had happened to Draco when they took him away. He knew it had to be really bad, and he wanted to know what they had done to him. He didn't want to sit there and imagine what kind of things go on in dungeons when death eaters get punished. The day before had happened so fast and one second he thought Draco was a traitor death eater who loathed him for all he was worth and the next second... well Harry still had know idea what happened there, but it had all led to them waking up together in his bed. Yesterday he had not cared, all he had wanted to do was to comfort Draco and to hold him, but today he wanted to know everything. He was still completely confused and he wanted the full story, wanted to know what had transpired from the day they had been attacked to last night, because honestly he really didn't know, only had a vague idea of the small understanding they had had between them yesterday  
  
Harry had gotten dressed and sat down on the freshly made bed as Draco opened the Door of the bathroom and stepped out fully dressed followed by a roll of steam. He sat down next to Harry and they sat in silence until Harry cautiously said "Draco, I, er, I wanted to talk to you about..." But Harry stopped, thinking of a right way to put it, "That is to say, I..." But Draco blurted out "Harry I'm sorry just give me a chance to explain everything, I know I've been confusing and all but if you'll just let me tell you..." he trailed off, looking sadly into Harry's eyes. "I was going to ask you, I'm kinda confused, everything happened in a rush and all and I don't know what to feel, could you tell me what happened?" Draco looked a little relived at this and let his eyes fix on a scarlet sock on the floor as he wondered where to begin.  
  
He sat with his elbows resting on his knees at the edge of the bed, hands clasped loosely on his lap. He let his white gold hair fall into his face to shield it from Harry as he tried to pick somewhere to start from, tried to find simple concealing words to what had happened. He took in a big breath and started "They, that is to say the death eaters, brought me back home, to Malfoy Manor". Everything that had happened was running through his mind, the images and memories dancing across his closed eyelids so that he was forced to watch.  
  
He remembered seeing Harry running out of the door with Billy chasing after him, he looked frantically around at the masked faces, trying to find a way out, but before he could even begin to look there was a loud crack and he found himself in the largest room of the dungeon in Malfoy Manor. Sitting in a large wooden chair that looked like a throne was Voldemort. He stood up and hurried over to the large groups of death eaters appearing at Draco's side and they began to all talk heatedly and quickly, trying to explain what had happened to their master. Draco heard a loud growl and half of the group of black cloaked figures toppled onto the floor as a flash of white light filled the dungeon.  
  
Second's later Death eaters were scattered everywhere and Voldemort was turning wildly from side to side blindly throwing curses of punishment at every one in the room in his anger. Draco was thrown aside on the floor and before he could get up, Voldemort had turned and rounded on him. Draco drew himself closer to the floor as the figure approached, looming over him. He could see the pure hatred and rage in his eyes. Before Draco could take in another breath Voldemort had pointed his wand at him and there was a burst of pain at every end of his body like fire consuming him from the tips of his fingers and toes and spreading slowly to the rest of his body. He heard a women scream and some yelling, and then all there was was a numb blackness.  
  
Draco awoke in a corner of a dark room, sprawled on a cold stone floor. He recognized it as the dungeon chamber under his father's study where he had been locked away as a boy for punishment. The room was so small that if Draco stood up and stretched out his arms, his finger tips brushed the walls and if he raised his elbow over his head it would scrape the ceiling. The room was just as Draco remembered it, cold, dark, and eerie.  
  
He sat and waited for what seemed like forever, conjuring up images and theories of what would become of him when that door finally opened. When it did the last person he had expected to see walked through the door a swept down to Draco's side taking his face in her hands and kissing his cheeks. It was his mother. "Draco, I'm sorry honey I'm so sorry but I couldn't stop them" she whispered frantically, "What?" Draco replied warily. "They are going to give you a memory charm; at least they aren't going to kill you thank god. I tried to make a potion for you but your father..." She trailed off, "A memory charm?" Draco asked, now sitting up and paying close attention. "A memory charm, a very powerful one, they are going to send you back to Hogwarts, they are going to use you and fill your head with their ideas once they've emptied it" she said. Draco looked into her tear stained face and saw the bruises plastered on her pale skin and the desperate look in her eyes. He nodded and said "Don't worry about me mother, at least I won't be dead..." "It will be worse then death! They are going to erase your memory up until last year, you will forget everything except the facts, you will forget your escape, even me talking to you right now and then brain wash you and feed you their beliefs!" At this Darco swallowed hard and his stomach twisted, he would not be himself; he would be a mindless servant. For his mothers sake he said "Don't worry mother, You'll always have your son, be strong" at this she gave a sob and she said "Be strong and fight Draco" and then she stood up and ran from the room and slammed the door and the room was once again swimming in darkness.  
  
He lost count of the time and eventually five hooded figures came in and dragged him into His father's study. Voldemort was sitting at his father's chair and he was brought to face him, then pushed down on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. The death eaters stood in a close group around him as if to prevent his escapes while two held him by the shoulder. "Let's get on with it, hold him tight" Voldemort said, then he lifted himself from the chair and raised his wand to Draco's forehead. Draco's mind began to race frantically as the death eater's grips tightened. This was it, after this moment he would be gone, he would end up leading Harry to his death, he would be serving Voldemort for the rest of his life. He might as well sit still and not struggle, it would all be over soon and then he wouldn't have to worry any more. He closed his eyes tightly and all he could see was sparkling liquid green. Then there was Harry, and his sweet smile and Emerald eyes. Then Harry was writhing in pain, blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth and eyes and trickling from his nose. He screamed as his body twisted and contorted in unnatural ways and Draco heard the sounds of his bones snapping under the pressure. Then he was still, his emerald eyes staring straight at Draco, void of life.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open and he gasped. No, he would not let that happen. It would not be that way! He looked up at Voldemort's scaly grey face and felt hatred and rage burn through him as he twisted his revolting face into something close to a grin. He dropped his gaze back to the floor and clenched his jaw in determination. He would not let that happen no matter what. He would protect Harry no matter what. With the memory of those sparkling emerald eyes he heard the cold high voice hiss something and everything went black again as he felt himself go limp. 


	6. Chapter 6

When he woke up he was lying in his own bed in his own robes. His father and Voldemort were whispering heatedly in the next room, he could hear their hushed and urgent voices seeping through the open door. He blinked a few times and looked around, then he sat up looking confused, then the voices in the other room grew louder. He saw Voldemort and his father walk side by side into the room and both turn their heads to Draco.  
  
"Well Draco, how are you feeling?" his father asked. Draco sat there bewildered for a moment then drew in a small but deep breath and said "Fine father, I seem to have dozed off, but oddly I can't recall when..." His father smiled broadly and said "Well yes you seemed quiet tired yesterday, tomorrow you head off to Hogwarts, you should begin to pack your things". "Yes father" Draco said and got off the bed. "Ah Draco" Voldemort hissed "Today is the day you join my ranks, we expect you in the dungeon room at midnight, be ready" he then looked smugly at Darco. "Yes My lord" Draco said and bowed and Voldemort left the room looking very smug and pleased. His father turned to him excitedly and said "Draco my boy!" and embraced him tightly. When he pulled away Darco looked suspiciously at him "What was that for?" he asked. "Oh nothing, nothing" he said quickly and then beamed at him "You have pleased our lord, be ready for tonight" and then he left Draco alone to his room.  
  
Draco collapsed back onto the bed and stared up at the dark canopy. It hit him then, He still felt like himself, in fact he remembered talking to his mother and escaping through the tower window. He could even remember Harry. But why could he remember? He was still himself. Was it possible that the curse had gone wrong and the memory charm had done nothing? He couldn't remember anything from when he blacked out at wand point to now and he was sure at least a day and a half had passed. Now it was around five in the afternoon and he began packing his Hogwarts trunk. He tried to think of a way out of this, out of getting the dark mark, another escape, but all he could get was a great big blank. He had no ideas or plans this time around. He would have to keep pretending and he would have to put all his effort into it, he knew Voldemort could tell if you were lying, he would just have to try and hope for the best.  
  
When dinner was sent up to him it was way past dark and he was sure it was drawing nearer to midnight. He would have to accept the dark mark. He would then go to Hogwarts and... And then what? He wasn't sure. He couldn't let the others see he was anything but his old self and he... He had no idea what to do by the time his father had come to get him. "It's time for the ceremony Draco, Ah I see you're ready, that's good, very good" he said seeming overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to stand at his father's side. "What's wrong Draco? You look a bit pale" he said, his brow furrowed. Draco gave his father a smirk and said "Just a bit nervous father, it's not every day you get to be a part of this sort of ceremony" His father nodded knowingly and smiled "Well don't worry son, I'm sure you will be a great asset to the Dark lord" he said as they headed down out of his room and down the corridor leading to the dungeon stairs. "What great asset could I possibly be father?" Draco asked innocently, his brow furrowed as if thinking hard. His father chuckled and said "Well I'm not supposed to tell you this but...Well we have some plans for Mr. Harry Potter", "Oh really" Draco said with a sly smirk. "Oh yes" his father answered, obviously pleased with Draco's reaction, he dropped his voice to a whisper and said "The Dark Lord is planning to show himself at Hogwarts, so we will need a spy of course, and we've decided that you're the best man for the job" he grinned evilly and continued "But the main part of the plan is for Potter, he won't know what hit him... but I can't tell you more, you'll be sent instructions by owl as soon as we pick the time". Draco faked a frown and a disappointed look and then said "Well alright, but I'm expecting hints in your letters". At this his father grinned broadly and they headed down the spiraling iron staircases that lead down to the dungeon.  
  
They emerged in a cold stone chamber with grey stone brick walls and a rotting smell. There was a large group of hooded and masked figures surroundings a large empty circle, but it was so dim all Draco could see was the hundred of ivory masks shimmering in the dark. At the head of the circle was a large black throne like chair. It was the only thing that was illuminated in the whole room from a hanging cage over it high on the ceiling. It emitted just enough light to show the bare stone floor in the center of the circle.  
  
He stared calmly at the group of death eaters melting into the pitch black of the shadows. His eyes then found their way to the head of the circle where Voldemort sat staring directly at Draco with a wicked smirk plastered across his scaly grey face. He gestured him forward. Draco stepped into the circle of light in front of him as he saw his father fall back into the group of death eaters. He began to shield his mind, masking it with thoughts of respect and hopes of glory and power and, no matter how painful, thoughts of finally conquering Harry Potter and bringing him to the Dark lord where he would be rewarded.  
  
The creature sitting lavishly in the chair seemed to be satisfied as Draco could almost feel him combing through his thoughts. He knew he could read minds or emotions in a way, so he took all the precautions. The vile thing stood up from it's chair and walked over to Draco. It was all so fast, two death eaters came up to him and took hold of him, rolling the sleeve of his arm up and extending it to the Dark Lord. Then he felt the burning pain as he heard his own skin sizzling and watched it steam as the Dark Lord burned at his flesh with his wand tip. He didn't dare scream or grimace for fear that if he showed to much feeling he would loose control of his thoughts and his shield would be gone.  
  
Blood ran down Draco's arm and it had turned a bright shade of red as the new mark had been burned onto it. He turned to the Dark Lord and bowed, showing no sign of pain. He cackled and there was a speech recited in that cold high voice, more laughter, it all took so long and it was all a blur to Draco, who was near fainting at one point. Finally the ceremony was over and the crowd of death eaters began to thin. His father came up to him and put an arm around his shoulder declaring "My son, I'm so proud" and Voldemort hissed out "Yesss I'm sure he will be of great importance in our coming plans" and then he stood and smirked at Draco. He was close to throwing thoughts of pure hatred at his revolting grey face but he kept his thoughts closed to burn through later when he was alone.  
  
Draco forced a smile and said "I hope I will be my Lord". Voldemort was satisfied and had a glinting in his evil red eyes that could only mean he knew something Draco did not. His father escorted him to his room and said "Be prepared to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, your mother and I are seeing you off at the station". With that he turned and left and Draco headed into his room. When he had closed the door he collapsed against it and gripped his arm tightly. He slid down to the floor grimacing as the pain coursed through him. He pulled his blood soaked sleeve up and away from the ugly burn there.  
  
He looked down at the skull and snake that had been etched there. If he flexed his arm fresh draughts of blood squeezed through the slits in his skin forming the make shift tattoo and began to flood down his arm again. He had to look away, grimacing. It wasn't the pain that bothered him really, it was the mark itself. He wondered how much blood he had already lost when he began to feel dizzy. He stammered towards the bed and fell onto it, clutching his arm as the world around him spun and began to dim. He was sinking into the dark, blissful forgetfulness... He did not have to hide anything here... A high voice cackled in his head and the laughter echoed off in his ears. He recognized the high pitched coldness of the laugh as it came again one last time. He shot up on the bed, his arm slamming against his side as he did so. He cringed as he felt the fresh blood run down his arm, making the already burnt skin feel as if acid had been spilled against it.  
  
He began to shield his thoughts again and try to cover up the momentary loss of concentration. Now Draco knew why Voldemort had been looking so smug that night, he thought underneath the stronger, concealing thoughts. Not only because he thought the memory charm had worked but because as long as Draco was in Malfoy Manor, he could read him. It had been him laughing so coldly in his head. But Draco couldn't keep up coherent thought any longer as the spinning darkness returned. It called to him to forget, that he could think whatever he wanted here. He fought against it this time; his thoughts went purposefully to quidditch as he thought of finally getting one over on Potter and grabbing the snitch from right under his nose while accidentally knocking him off his broom as well. He thought of his mother, then quickly moved on to something else, Voldemort could not know how much he cared for her or she might be put in danger. He soon drifted off to sleep thinking of Pansy Parkinson and marriage which almost made him sick, but he continued steadily until his brain had turned off.  
  
When he woke up the next morning he found his trunk and his eagle owl in its cage all stacked up neatly to one side of his room with a new set of muggle cloths for the station laid out on it. He sat up in his bed and headed for the shower. He stripped off his robes he had fallen asleep in and stepped into the steaming shower which was already running. He watched the water hit him and run down his arm, taking all the dried blood with it. Soon all the caked blood had rolled down his arm and into the swirling silver drain and all that was left was the exposed burn which now could not be mistaken as anything but the dark mark. He stared at the hideous thing and cringed at the site that was marring his perfect unblemished skin. He had never had any scars aside from one he had never showed anyone and that one was a lovely little thin stream of silver across his pale skin, while this one was an ugly charred burn mutilating his arm.  
  
He reached down and into his inner thigh to find the delicate line on his skin. He found it and traced its familiar zigzag pattern with his fingers. He remembered when he had put that scar there. It was so stupid. He remembered storming into his dormitory in a blinding rage and being so sick of Harry Potter and him always being the center of attention, and for what? A stupid lightening bolt scar. In his first year Potter was already a celebrity and Malfoy was in rage over this. He was supposed to get all the attention, not that stupid Harry potter, always beating him at everything. Why was he so special? Just because of that stupid scar, Draco had thought. So he had taken out his small silver and ivory pocket knife and reached into the closest part of him, his leg. He pulled the skin and stretched it tightly, then took the knife and began to carve into it, feeling no pain, just his burning anger and determination.  
  
Soon his hands where smeared with blood and his sheets underneath him were soaked with it, but he had done it. He swept the blood away from his thigh and looked at it; there was his own lightening bolt scar, now he had one too. He stared at it for a long time, but nothing happened and he felt the same. He threw the knife across the room in his anger. There was nothing special about the stupid scar and he knew it, Potter was just making it all up! After throwing a royal fit and breaking most of the breakable things in the room he sank into his bed and feel asleep.  
  
He woke up with his robes still on feeling a dull ache on his exposed leg. When he sat up to look at it he groaned loudly as he saw his handy work. He slapped his hand over his eyes and leaned back into his pillows. When he got as mad as he had been that day his mind got clouded with his famous Malfoy rage and he did stupid things. He remembered when he was six and his father yelled at him and tried to lock him up for breaking all the expensive vases in the study and he had been so mad because he hadn't done it, his father's owl had when Draco accidentally ripped off half his wing while playing with his mother's wand when all he had been trying to do was summon up a cookie. He got so mad at this injustice that he had set his father's long blonde hair on fire without even realizing what he was doing.  
  
He ran his palm over the scar, remembering how much he had hated Harry Potter and how had become obsessed with beating him and being better at him in everything. He had known everything about him, things he bet his closest friends didn't even know. You know the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, or was it something like know your enemy? Oh well the point was he even knew his favorite food by watching him at lunch, he knew what hand he wrote with from lessons, he knew he always put ketchup and mustard on his scrambled eggs even if everyone else thought it was disgusting, he knew Harry had a photo album full of pictures of his family, and he knew that Harry went up to the astronomy tower at night sometimes and sat alone in the dark just looking at the stars and seeming completely lost, wondering about his life and how it had gotten to be this. He knew because he went up there to and he did the same thing. When he had seen Harry he had hid in the shadows and watched him, at first planning to push him off the ledge just for the fun of watching him fall. But he didn't. He saw the look on Harry's face and recognized it to be his own too when he came up here and sat at that same window with his legs hanging over the sides. That had been in his sixth year, a long time ago.  
  
Draco dragged himself away from his old and faded memories and brought his hand away from the scar to begin shampooing his hair. Things were different now. He was a death eater and his future was to serve the dark lord. He didn't know whether he meant this or was saying it to shield his mind. All he knew was that he had to protect Harry somehow...  
  
He finished his shower and left the steaming bathroom to dress himself in the formal black pants and grey turtleneck that had been laid out for him. He then headed down to the dinning room where he knew breakfast was being served.  
  
His parents dropped him off at the station where he hugged his father goodbye and headed for the platform with his mother as was their custom. When they had reached it she turned to him with tears in her eyes and said "Your father didn't want me to accompany you to the train this year...", she looked as if she was about to burst out crying, he knew she thought he wasn't himself anymore, so he hugged her and whispered into her ear "Don't worry mother, You'll always have your son, be strong", she gave a strangled gasp and he winked at her startled and shocked face, turned, and stepped through the platform feeling her smile behind him.  
  
He rushed onto the train and into a compartment in the back where he leaned against the chair and sighed. He was away from Voldemort's powers, at least he thought so any way, and that was good enough for him. After sitting there and hearing people clamber onto the train for about fifteen minutes, he turned and looked out of the little window on his compartment's door. He could see through the window on the door of compartment across from his and then onto the compartment's windows and from there he could see platform nine and three quarters. He saw a large group of red haired people and his heart skipped a beat. There was Harry in the middle of them all. He jumped up from his seat and reached out to slam open the door when he felt a stinging pain on his arm. He paused, his hand on the door handle, and looked down at it. It was the arm with the dark mark on in.  
  
He let go of the door handle as if it had just burned him and he sank back into his seat. He was a death eater now and Harry could not be his friend now, they couldn't be the way they had planned to be now. He remembered that he had to be his old self, which included hating Harry and teasing him, fighting him and challenging him. He put his head into his arms and felt utterly and completely lost. He had no idea what to do and that had never happened before. He had always been in control of things or his father had, and now he was completing lost. The first thing he had to do was get the control back, and then everything would be okay.  
  
So for the sake of knowing what to do and to try and keep himself and Harry alive, he set the rules. Things where back to the way they had been before, he would put up the front that showed nothing had changed and he was the Draco Malfoy from his fourth year. From this moment he would pretend he did not remember feeling anything but hatred and jealousy for Harry Potter.  
  
He looked up into Harry's eyes now, choosing to tell him most of his story but leaving out a few parts and making it as little detailed as possible when it came to him. Harry's eyes went dark and he whispered "Can I see it then?" Draco nodded and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the burnt in skull and snake. Harry had no idea how he had missed it the night before and his only explanation was that it had been dark and he had taken off his glasses.  
  
He reached out and gently stroked the mark, fingertips barley brushing it, but it still drew a sharp intake of breath from Draco. He felt a stab of pain in his heart that this had happened to Draco and it felt worse to know that he couldn't stop it or change it. Draco looked back down at the floor while Harry was examining the burn tattoo "What am I going to do?" he whispered more to himself then to Harry. "We" Harry said "Are going to get you out of this". "How?" the blonde boy asked sadly. "Dumbledore" Harry stated, "It's the only way, we shouldn't try and deal with this ourselves". Draco nodded grimly and said "What do I have to tell him?", "Just tell him about the planned attack and how you don't want to be a death eater and you want to help stop the attack...you know what I'll just come with you then" Harry said. "When?" Draco asked. "How about this Tuesday during the free break? We are going to need to get there separately , his office is in front of that statue of the gargoyle, you know the one..." Darco nodded as Harry went on thinking hard. He finally looked up at Draco remorsefully and said "I don't think we should see each other before then, just act like nothing happened and stuff..." he trailed off. Draco nodded and stood up heading for the door. Harry went after him and reached out a hand to turn him around. He pinned the blonde boy to the door and began to kiss him deeply. He pulled away and looked into the pale grey eyes and Draco whispered "I should go now", Harry nodded, gave him a last gentle kiss and opened the door, he stepped out and looked down at the common room, not a soul in sight. He waved a hand at Draco and the boy marched out of the dormitory, down the stairs and out of Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry stared after him and sighed. Once Draco was completely out of sight he turned to go back into his dorm room when a familiar voice made him whip around so fast he almost tripped and toppled down the stairs, "Harry Potter what is going on here and if you expect that you can get away without telling me everything and I mean everything then you've got another thing coming!!!" this was all said in one breath and the owner of the voice gave a large intake of breath after wards. He turned and saw none other then Hermione, standing with her hands on her hips behind a large arm chair which Harry suspected hid it's occupant from view at this angle. She stormed up the stairs and Harry had no choice but to let her into his dorm as she marched in. She dropped herself onto his bead and crossed her arms expectantly. "Well?!??" she asked in a shrill, suspicious voice. Harry sighed and sat himself down next to her on the bed. "I know you left out details in your story and I know there's something odd going on between you and Malfoy , Harry" he sighed and said "You're right like usual, but please don't tell Ron or anyone about this Hermione" she nodded and said "Then tell me everything and I mean everything from then to this very moment". Harry sighed once again and nodded, he began by telling her about the surprise he found on the train that day after he fled the Dursley Home.  
  
"And then you turned up from behind that arm chair" he finished. Hermione was gaping at him for a second and it took a lot of questions and a long time for her to understand it all fully. "Okay Harry" she finally sighed "I want to help with this, if Draco is really...I mean if this is all true... well he could be really useful". "We are not using him for information Hermione I am helping him because I...well because...Because I love him okay!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked a little taken aback by this and said "Of course Harry, I want to help him too, espeacily since he means this much to you". "He has the dark mark" Harry whispered "And I should have been there, I should have stopped it and now I can't do anything about it!", Hermione gave him a sad glance and said "Harry there was nothing you could do or you would have done it and you know that". "Yes but it still bothers me so much, we can save him and he can join us but we can never be rid of that mark and he should be! He's mine not theirs and he shouldn't carry his mark!" Harry said angrily, he was just beginning to realize how much it really had bothered him, he didn't want to show it in front of Draco for fear of his reaction before.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat up suddenly "I'm going to the library, it might work but it's a stretch if I can just find..." she trailed off as she hurried towards the door. "It's always either books or Dumbledore that will fix everything with you isn't it?" he asked impatiently. "Well both do always solve our problems, it's just my way and at least you're using one of them" she said, and with that she was out the door no doubt rushing to the library to look up god knows what. He sat down on his bed feeling exasperated when he felt something stir beside him. A little white snake slithered up to his ear and hissed "I told you so", Harry turned and grinned at the snake "Yes you were right viper" he hissed back to it.  
  
Harry was left alone with viper wrapped around his wrist for the rest of the day while Hermione was off at the library and Ron was out visiting Fred and George in Hogsmead using one of their secret passages in the castle. If Harry had a sickle for every time Hermione shot up and said "I'm going to the library" he reckoned he'd be richer then the Malfoy's by now. And he couldn't get his mind off Draco. He wondered where he had gone after he left and if he had gotten to where ever he went okay. When it was time for dinner Harry headed down to the great hall. He wasn't really hungry; he just wanted to see Draco again.  
  
He sat down at the Gryffindor table facing the empty Slytherin table and he began to pile food on his plate. He hadn't even noticed what he had put on his plate and ended up shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes, carrots, and chocolate pudding into his mouth as he watched the door for a sign of Draco. When the blonde boy came in Harry's heart leaped but Draco didn't even look at him, he just headed over to the table flanked by the usual group, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. They all took their seats and began to laugh at something that must have been terribly funny. Draco became engaged in conversation with the long haired slytherin boy next to him, Blaise Zabini, and still did not even glance at Harry, he just pretended he wasn't there. A surge of dread began to fill Harry's stomach feeling worse then the carrots and chocolate pudding. Pansy began to say something that caught all of their attention and when Harry was about to look away Draco caught his eye and winked at him, then with a grin he turned to listen to Pansy. Harry's heart gave another leap and he looked back down at the table feeling he could eat now.  
  
The next day Harry was at lunch alternating between staring down at his plate and stealing glances at Draco when Hermione sat down next to him excitedly and said "Oh Harry I found it I need to talk to you! Come on" and with that she wrenched him out of his seat and out of the great hall with Draco staring curiously after him. Once they had reached the common room she pulled out two books from her bag and stated "I found it" proudly and looking expectantly down at Harry. "Found what??" Harry asked bewildered. "Oh remember when we made that Poly juice potion and I kept the book a little longer to read and I told you and Ron about that spell to that was used to link people..." She began on one of her rants again and Harry still had no clue what she was going on about. "The point is Harry I went looking and I found the spell, this spell is very hard and old magic but its amazingly quiet simple. It can break almost any incantation on the person it is cast on and forms a sort of protection that weaves itself into their skin and blood; it's in the same category of magic as the protection that is on you from your mother."  
  
"The spell leaves it's own mark but removes any other magical mark, Harry I think this could possible remove the Dark Mark", at this Harry looked up at her startled, "But there are consequences" she continued "This spell binds the body and the soul, it is hard to do right and has only been accomplished a few times, the failures all resulted in death for both of the spell caster and the victim", "See once they are bound they are no longer two people, but they are merged in a way, if he feels pain, you share it, if he has a nightmare you share it, if he has a wound you share it, and if he dies Harry, you die too" Harry looked at her amazed that she could find it, "How do you do it?" he asked cautiously. "You say a rather long incantation and it has to be in the hour before the moon turns full. You two would stand exactly four feet apart and you would cast the spell on him with some wand movements here in this book that I've learned, and then the tattoo is formed and you will both experience great pain until you are touching. It takes about 12 hours to finish completely and during that time if you two are not together and in physical contact you will both be in a lot of pain" she finished.  
  
"I don't think you should do it quiet yet Harry, it's very risky and rash, you shouldn't do it unless you absolutely have too, I mean the only times it has ever been preformed was to save someone from death and it was usually cast by a relative or a lover, otherwise no one would dare use it. It's very powerful" Harry nodded and said "Your right Hermione, I won't do it, but thanks for trying". She nodded back and said "Here I made you a copy of the information" and with that she handed Harry the papers, gathered up her books and headed out the door. Harry folded up the papers and put them in his pocket, he would bet a galleon she was heading to the library.  
  
Harry sat back against the chair and thought about the spell. He would do it right now if it wasn't so risky, if it didn't risk them both losing their lives. He wondered what that tattoo would look like and if he would get one too. He tried to picture something there instead of the ugly burn on Draco's arm but he couldn't conjure any images in his mind. Or maybe it wouldn't be on his arm, but on his smooth chest or his slim stomach. Maybe on his delicately pale thigh or lower then that...He blinked back into reality and realized his thoughts had wandered. He looked out the window and saw that sun had begun to set, staining the sky a deep scarlet color mixed with a golden orange. It was getting late so he decided to go upstairs and take a shower.  
  
He opened up the scarlet curtains of the shower in his dorm, turned on the steaming hot water and stepped into it. The feeling of the warm water running down his body was comforting and refreshing. Soon his hair was plastered to his forehead while he stood under the steaming water letting it run over him. He ran his hand over his chest a remembered running his hand down Draco's chest. The next time he got a chance to he would show Draco just how much he loved him.  
  
Closing his eyes he pictured himself running his hands down Draco's chest again and farther down his lithe body until his hands rested on the boy's thighs. He could feel the silky skin underneath his fingertips as he ran his hand around his own thigh as he would to Draco. He would slide his hand to Draco's inner thigh and run his hands over the soft pale skin, then he would take Draco in his hands as he was doing to himself.  
  
He began to stroke himself and he reached out one hand to brace himself against the wall as he thought of Draco's moans and gasps and of reaching his hand in Draco's hair and breathing in its sweet scent. Now there was only him and Draco and no shower, tile, or water. He would kiss Draco's neck leaving little red marks as he went trailing kisses down his body as he reached his belly button. From there he imagined himself going lower and taking Draco into his mouth as he moaned and entangled his fingers in Harry's dark hair.  
  
With a shuddering gasp Harry came and collapsed against the wall in front of him with his eyes screwed shut. His senses slowly came back to him and he could hear the patter of the water hitting the floor and swirling down the drain along with the result of his thoughts of Draco. He sighed, stood up again and finished cleaning himself. When he got out of the bathroom the stars where shinning overhead and Ron was sitting on his bed with a bunch of candy and joke items laid out in front of him, "Hey Harry! What have you been up to?" he asked happily, "Oh nothing" Harry answered as he sat down next to Ron to examine the sweets.  
  
It was Tuesday and Draco was getting ready to head out to go see Dumbledore with Harry as Billy jumped around eagerly near his legs. He threw the dog a doggie treat and patted him on the head. He was excited and he was Happy as well as nervous. This could be the day that decides to save him and let him stay with Harry. He had a feeling he would stay with Harry forever if he got a chance and he was sure he would. He was heading to the door when he heard a peck at the window. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the familiar eagle owl perched on his window sill. It was the same one that had delivered a letter a few weeks ago from his father saying "I know you're anxious" and "The attack will be soon, be ready to take quick action because when the instructions are given you won't have much time".  
  
He opened the window and reached for the letter with a trembling hand, it couldn't be time already, it just couldn't. He broke the Malfoy seal and tapped the letter with his wand. All it said was:  
  
Draco, The time has come, we will be making ourselves known at the great hall when lunch is being serve, STAY OUT OF THE GREAT HALL AT THAT TIME. If Potter is not in Gryffindor tower get him in the potions classroom, it is crucial that he is there, I don't care how you do it but get it done, that won't matter once we are there. Hurry,  
  
Your Father  
  
No, this was happening to fast! It couldn't happen now! Draco gulped and took in a deep breath. He had fifteen minutes until lunch. He threw the letter behind him and ran towards the hall where he knew that stone gargoyle sat. 


	7. Chapter 7

  
Harry was standing in front of Dumbledore's office when professor McGonagall came around the corner, "What are you doing out here Mr. Potter?" she asked him sternly. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore, see me and Draco..." He was cut short when Draco came running into him from the other side of the hallway, "Harry!" he exclaimed "It's happening! Fifteen minutes at the great hall! We need to see Dumbledore!". "What is happening Mr. Malfoy? What is this all about?" McGonagall asked. "There's an attack on Hogwarts! It's coming!" Harry yelled at her, "We need to see Dumbledore!", but before they could say any more the gargoyle moved over to reveal Professor Dumbledore standing there looking down at them.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Draco says there is going to be and attack on Hogwarts in fifteen minutes in the great hall! We have to hurry!" Harry exclaimed hurriedly to him, he turned and looked at Draco, "Is this true?" he asked sternly. "Yes!" Draco exclaimed, "Death eaters are coming now! You need to hurry, I just got a letter and they are after Harry and they want him in the potions class room, I think they will be near Gryffindor tower too, but they are going to attack the great hall, warned me not to be there" draco finished but Dumbledore had already turned to McGonagall and said "Minerva, go to the great Hall and tell the other teachers, evacuate it. I want the whole school here in this corridor. Then I want you to evacuate Gryffindor Tower and stand ready with the other teachers and some able students as well, I'll get the aurors and the OOTP members, hurry!"  
  
He turned to Harry and Draco and said "You two stay here or stay safe, I want Harry out of the action" with that he turned and hurried back into his office. Harry looked at Draco with a panicked look in his eyes when Ginny Weasley and a group of her friends turned the corner chatting. "Ginny!" Harry called out and ran towards her "There's going to be an attack on the school in less then fifteen minutes, Dumbledore wants everyone in this corridor, stay here with your friends" Ginny looked at him with her eyes wide and said "Are you serious?!?", "Yes!" he said and she nodded grimly and turned to her friends. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and said "Come on let's go!"  
  
They came skidding to a halt in front of the great hall, Draco checked his wrist watch, they had 9 minutes left. The great hall was already being evacuated and the students where all rushing to where Harry and Draco had just come from. They joined the teachers and Draco headed for Snape. He turned his head to Draco and asked "Your doing?", Draco nodded and Snape smiled at him fondly, "I wasn't informed, I believe this means you are on the light side now?" Draco nodded and smiled and then Snape looked serious again, glancing from Harry to Draco, "Get him out of here, you two need to be in the middle of that corridor, it's important that the both of you are safe" and with that he turned and left them.  
  
Draco looked over at Harry but Harry just took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "We need to go up to Gryffindor tower" he said and Draco nodded and they went. When they got there people where already leaving and McGonagall looked at them a bit startled and said "Potter and Malfoy go down to the corridor and inform Dumbledore that the hall and Gryffindor tower are evacuated" she said with Parvati Patil and a few other older students standing by her side. "But where's Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked, "Mr. Weasley is taking the younger students to the corridor and I'm sure Miss Granger is fine, now off with you two and join them!" she answered. Draco turned and headed back towards the corridor pulling Harry along with him, "Six minutes left" Draco said.  
  
When they got to the corridor it was packed with students from all years and houses. Ginny Weasley ran up to them and said "Harry what's happening!?!", "An attack obviously" Draco drawled, "And why are you holding hands with him???" she asked staring pleadingly at Harry, "It's a long long story Ginny, where's Dumbledore?!?", But before Ginny could answer Dumbledore's office door open, though this time Tonks, Kingsly Shackebolt, Remus Lupin, and to Harry, Ginny, and Ron's great surprise, Mrs.Weasley and The twins, Fred and George Weasley, none had their usual warm smile on but looked rather grim and serious. "Mum!?!??" Ginny squealed, "Yes hello dear, No time to chat sorry" She said and rushed off somewhere into the castle with Shackebolt and Tonks after her.  
  
Fred and George came over to them to say hi, then they both headed off to opposite sides of the corridor and took their posts there. Dumbledore came next and said "Harry, Draco you two need to get..." But he was cut off then by a large crash and rumbling sound as the whole castle seemed to shake, people swayed and some feel to the floor and screamed. Amid the screams came the magically amplified voice of Mrs.Weasley, "Albus their here!!!! Over a hundred!!" it shrieked and then it was silent. Dumbledore just stood there for a second then said "First years through fifth up those stairs and into to my office, stay there!" his voice boomed as he pointed his wand backwards at the stairs which started to move. Soon everybody was crammed onto the stairs and heading up with Fred and George standing in front of the them.  
  
The sixth and seventh years stared at Dumbledore as he turned to face them and said "Anyone who will fight with us, come, your help is most welcome, those who will not will go to my office with the rest", Then he turned and hurried down the corridor towards the great hall. About one fourth of the students headed quickly up the stairs in tears and the rest looked around to Fred and George for instruction. Draco spotted two large lumps in the middle of the crowd and snapped his fingers saying "Crabbe, Goyle, here!", instantly the two huddled towards Draco and said "What's going on?", "An attack, their out for Potter here, I'm supposed to help, protect him" Draco ordered. They both nodded their large heads and went to stand on either side of Harry while Ron came towards him, "Harry I can't find Hermione..." But he was cut off as another great shock shook the school again. Everyone started to panic and Fred and George didn't seem to have the slightest Idea of what to do.  
  
Harry stood on the tips of his toes and yelled out "Everybody! Listen!!!" but he was barley heard over the screams and squeals of panic and terror. Crabbe and Goyle then both yelled "OI!!!" in extremely loud voices together. Instantly the room became hushed and everyone turned their heads to Harry. Harry looked up amazed at Crabbe and Goyle, Now he knew why Malfoy kept the around all the time, they were quiet useful. He then cleared his throat and said "Okay everybody, we need three groups, I want one to the Gryffindor tower, one to the great hall, and one here with us". Some Gryffindors and Huffle Puffs formed a small group and headed towards Gryffindor Tower and the rest of the students left over formed two groups. Harry looked at them carefully, the larger group had mostly Raven Claws and Gryffindors and two Slytherins. "Okay you guys go to the great hall quick, I'm sure they'll need all the help they can get there" he said to them and they all headed straight to the great hall.  
  
The leftovers consisted off Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Terri Boot, Ginny, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. Draco smirked at Blaise who smirked back and the rest all looked to Harry for instructions. "Has anyone seen Hermione?!?!??" Ron asked, but everybody just shook their heads. Ron turned to Harry and said "Harry we have to find her!". Harry nodded and said "You guys can go ahead to the great hall, we have to look for Hermione". Terri boot nodded and he and Luna Lovegood went off but the rest stayed. Neville looked at Harry and Ron and said "We'll go look for her Harry, you need to go somewhere safe", Harry was about to protest when Seamus nodded in agreement and Dean said "Ya Harry he's right, go and we'll look for her". Ron looked at Harry, gave him a quick hug and said "I'll see you around mate" and with that him, Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus went off towards the opposite corridor, probably to the library. Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle and sighed, he snapped his fingers and said "You two go with that pathetic group and make sure they don't get themselves killed".  
  
And with that they lumbered off towards the group and Harry was left with Draco and Blaise. Draco turned to Blaise and said "Okay looks like your going to help me protect Harry". Blaise raised his eyebrow at Draco but went to Harry's other side and dropped back a little as Harry headed toward the great hall. "Where do you think you're going Harry" Draco asked him. "To the great Hall where everyone needs the most help" Harry proclaimed and kept on walking but before Draco could protest there was a large bang and a figure went skidding across the corridor right in front of Harry followed by a group of at least six black hooded figures.  
  
Harry's heart leaped in his throat and he took out his wand pointing it towards the death eaters but none of them shot any curses, "Ah Draco, Blaise, I see two have brought us the boy" came a cool voice from underneath one of the hoods. Harry looked at Draco and Blaise panicked but Draco just looked at Blaise calmly and the other boy nodded in return. They both took a step forward and in a flash of swishing robes they had both drawn out their wands and shouted curses towards the group, brining two black hooded figures down. Harry quickly followed suit and shot some curses towards them brining down two more figures. Draco brought down the last two just narrowly dodging a jet of green light flying right passed his ear.  
  
Blaise approached the group of fallen death eaters and pulled back one of their masks. There was a man with Blaise's nose with similar long black hair. He sneered down at the man who had been hit with the full body bind curse and brought his wand down towards the man's heart. "Goodbye Father you bloody bastered" he said coldly and then shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and a jet of green light flew from his wand. The man lay motionless. He then turned to Harry and said "Potter you have to kill them, during or after, or you will regret it". At this Harry gave a shocked face and he said "Potter it's not the same, this is the first battle of a very big war, the rules are different. You can stun them first or slow them down but in the end you kill them or they will get back up again and kill you". Harry turned to Draco but the blonde boy nodded sadly and said "What do you think their doing Harry? Probably much worse even. These are men who don't deserve to live".  
  
"Don't daddle! They'll wake up any minute now, we have to finish this" came Blaise's voice as he unhooded the rest of them. "Here these two are the only ones left alive" he said and then shouted "Avada Kedavra!" at one. Draco looked down at the other in disgust and growled "Mcnair". Harry looked down into the face of buckbead's would-be executioner. "This one really deserves to die" Draco said disgustedly and Blaise went to stand next to Harry. "You kill this one Harry. You have to learn. He'll be your first kill and for good measure too. You know the words, you just have to really mean it" he then glanced at Draco then Harry and said, "He's a sick and twisted sadist Harry, I know from experience, He's evil, one of the worst. He enjoys watching the muggles scream and cry or anyone for that matter. Kill him Harry", Harry raised his wand up to the man's chest as he stared blankly at him from the full body bind. Harry thought about all those muggles being tortured, he though about Mcnair standing over them and pointing his wand at them all while laughing. He thought about what Blaise had said and that could only mean he was a sick sadistic pedophile and rapist. He imagined Mcnair torturing Neville or Hermione. He felt so much rage and he wanted to see Mcnair in pain worse then the crutacious curse, he wanted to see him die. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled with rage and the green light flew from his wand and into Mcnair.  
  
He stared into the now blank eyes of the dead man before him. He , Harry Potter the Gryffindor golden boy, had just preformed the killing curse and killed someone. Before he had any time to reflect on what he had done Draco grabbed his arm and said "Let's go Harry we have to go!". Harry let himself be pulled by Draco as they ran toward the great hall. "Good job Harry" Blaise called as they ran, "I know it might feel bad but it had be done and you'll have to use that curse a lot more today, so just remember to want to kill them and mean it when you say those words". Just as his words had ended they reached the entrance hall that was just before the great hall. Draco leaned against the wall as the three of them stared out at the site.  
  
There where bodies lying on the floor of the entrance hall and loud bangs and yells and screams coming form the closed doors of the great hall. Harry rushed to the bodies to check for life, but all where dead, death eaters mostly, but a few students and two small first years lay sprawled motionless on the floor as well. . Draco and Blaise had run up to the door and Draco called "Hurry and come here Harry, we are going to take them by surprise and fling open the door, the second the doors are open spot the death eaters and start cursing, any ones that are stunned or something, kill them. I'm sure the other aurors will be doing it already too". Harry nodded gravely and turned to face the two when he spotted a familiar face on the ground. "Colin!" he yelled as he raced over to where the boy lay sprawled on the floor. Next to him was his little brother. Harry felt their faces. They where both cold as stone and motionless, staring avidly with wide blank eyes. Harry felt rage and hate rise up inside him. He stood up and Blaise looked at him cautiously, "On the count of three then" he whispered. "One...two..."he counted, "Three!" Harry yelled for him and Blaise and Draco threw open the door's.  
  
A few heads turned at the site of them and Draco and Blaise took advantage of this, sending jets of green flying towards a number of masked figures who toppled to the floor. Harry wasted no time either, he saw a death eater standing over a small fifth year girl, wand poised and ready. The girl was cowering and Harry knew she had been inches from her death. Harry raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!", the death eater fell to the floor and the girl stared at Harry with wide tear filled blue eyes. He turned and saw Dumbledore shooting down death eaters as well and to his surprise he was using the killing curse too, and so where the aruors.  
  
Harry rushed over to Professor McGonagall and stood back to back to her, shooting more curses towards death eaters. "Potter" she said "I should have known you wouldn't stay out of the action", "Why aren't you at Gryffindor tower?!?" he asked her wildly. "It was torn down, gone" she said sadly while shooting the body bind curse on a death eater who was about to grab a sixth year boy, sending him toppling over. "I sent people there" he said , wide eyed. "I know, they are all either standing and fighting in here or lying on the floor" she said gravely. Harry looked around and spotted Draco who had been grabbed by two death eaters. Harry's heart skipped a beat and he dashed towards them, forgetting all about McGonagall. He ran head first into one of them, shooting a full body bind curse at the other. Draco quickly shook himself free of him and sent the killing curse at the man.  
  
Harry got up form where he had landed on the floor on top of the other death eater but before he could do anything, the death eater had yelled "expellearmus!" and Harry's wand went flying across the room. Draco sent a jet of green light at the man and turned to Harry who nodded at him and then dived for his wand as a jet of blue flames shot through where his head had been a second ago. Harry heard Draco throw some spells at the direction the curse had come from as he toppled to the ground about two feet from his wand.  
  
For a second He just lay there, looking out at the great hall, he saw people falling, both students and death eaters. He saw with a sickening feeling Professor Sprout dodge a jet of green light as she shot another at some death eaters, she was becoming surrounded, he noticed. He looked to his right and saw Terri Boot lying there motionless, just staring at Harry with brown eyes void of life.  
  
He scrambled up onto his feet and ran for his wand, but before he could get it he was knocked over as a flash of red light went flying past his shoulder. He looked down at the person who had just knocked him out of the way and saw Luna Lovegood staring back at him. She grabbed his wand and handed it to him, then sprang up and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" At the masked figure who had aimed the curse, sending him toppling against a wall and falling against the floor motionless. He looked at her in amazement but she just winked at him and smiled, diving back into the battle.  
  
Harry quickly got over his shock and stood up once again. He looked around the room and saw that there were many black cloaked figures lying motionless on the floor, but there were many Hogwarts students body's there as well. But it looked as if they were winning. Harry made his way over to Draco and pressed himself against him so they could stand back to back, still killing off death eaters. Just as Harry shot down another masked death eater there was a loud cracking sound and the windows of the room burst open, the glass flying inwardly and cutting everyone. The school shook again and three new death eaters climbed through the windows whispering to the rest while throwing their own curses. Harry stared up at Dumbledore who stood quiet still, looking very pale. Harry ran to him pulling Draco along and yelled "What's happening?!?", Dumbledore did not turn to look at him but just said "This is the end of Hogwarts, the castle is coming down. Harry get people out of here now! There are death eaters surrounding the castle, you must find another way" with that he turned his misted blue eyes at Harry and yelled "Go!!" Harry turned and ran down the hall, "Draco meet me at the door, you go that way and I'll go this way, warn as many as you can!" he called to Draco. The blonde boy nodded and headed the opposite direction as Harry ran to McGonagall and warned her about what Dumbledore had said. She looked pale too and gasped as he went to go warn others. He saw Draco go straight to professor Snape who ran quickly from the room, robes billowing behind him. Harry went off and found Parvati Patil, "Parvati!" he gasped "The castle is going to be blown up or destroyed or something! Dumbledore just told me – death eaters on the grounds surrounding the castle – need to find a different way out" she nodded quickly and then he ran the other way, bumping into Luna Lovegood, "Luna!" he yelled. "I want you to go and find Ron, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione, then you all get out of here, the castle is going down, there are death eaters surrounding it, you need to find another way out". She nodded and turned around, sprinting towards the door.  
  
Harry saw Draco there and ran towards the door as well. He didn't stop to talk, just grabbed Draco's hand and begun to run, but when they where only a few feet away from the door there was a shout and spells began to fly their way. A leg locking curse hit Darco and Harry had to catch him in his arms to keep him from falling flat on his face. Before Harry knew it about five death eaters had swooped down on him and Draco. They all raised their wands and pointed at Draco while one yelled "Expellearmus!" and Harry's wand flew across the room, no longer in Harry's sight.  
  
Harry clutched Draco tightly as he stared at the figures. This was it, he thought. This is the Day the boy who lives dies. All at once five jets of green light flew towards him as Harry thrust Draco behind him to take the full blast of all the spells. He closed his eyes tightly and waited to drop lifelessly to the floor as all the spells hit him at once.  
  
Nothing happened. Harry was still waiting with his eyes shut tightly. He opened his eyes and saw all five of the death eaters had been thrown to different parts of the room and were all lying unconscious on the floor. Harry looked down at his body, he was unharmed. He couldn't have survived the killing curse again, especially not five of them at the same time! He felt a tingling sensation on his finger and looked down, there was the silver and emerald ring Draco had given Harry. It was blackened with scorch marks that were slowly fading, brining the ring back to its silver shade. The emeralds where shinning with a strange inner light and the ring was warm and brining a tingling feeling through his finger. He heard someone behind him shout something and then call out "Accio Wand!". Draco turned Harry around and held out his wand to him as he had already undone the spells that were on him.  
  
Draco then grabbed Harry's hand and ran from the room, pulling him along. "What happened back there !?!?!" Harry asked, wide eyed. "It was the ring, I told you it was a family heirloom, I'll explain later" Darco called to him. Harry looked to his left as they were sprinting out of the hall and saw almost as if in slow motion, a jet of black light hit Mrs.Weasley, throwing her across the room and against the wall with a nasty crashing sound. The figure's hood fell back as they walked toward Mrs.Weasley who was bleeding heavily from a gash on her forehead. It was none other then Bellatrix Lestrange, with her mask torn and hanging from one side. She lifted her wand and pointed it at Mrs. Weasley with an evil grin on her face, and then Harry was pulled out of the room and into the hallway. They ran for what seemed like a few minutes, Harry in shock of seeing Mrs. Weasley lying there, knowing what her fate had been and hoping he was wrong. He looked around to where they were running, "Where are we going??" Harry called to him. "We need to get out of here Harry, Severus said we only have a few minutes before the whole school went down and we need to be far away from it when that happens". Harry tried to stop running but Draco just pulled him harder, "What about everyone else!?!" Harry yelled. "Severus went to take care of the others in Dumbledore's office, as for the rest, well I'm sure they will get out, and if they don't then there nothing we can do for them except to escape with our own lives" he replied as they burst through a large door.  
  
"Where are we going..." Harry began to say as he found himself and Draco both standing outside near the quidditch pitch on the grounds. Draco pulled him quickly towards the broom shed and said "The only way out is through the sky, Hurry and get on a broom Harry, death eaters should be here any minute now". Harry looked at him with wide eyes and didn't move as Draco mounted his own broom and then took a handful of brooms under his arms. "Come on Harry please!" he yelled to Harry, "Get on this one with me and grab a bunch of broom sticks! Now Harry!" Harry blinked and then mounted the broom in front of Draco where the boy had made space for him. Draco handed him an armful of brooms and Harry shoved them under his arm.  
  
Just then they heard a rustling behind the corner of where they were and Draco turned to Harry and said "Harry quick! It's them!", Harry stared at the spot as black hooded figures began to emerge into the clearing. "Harry please! Go!" came Draco's panicked voice from behind him and all at once Harry's mind snapped back into action and he made the broom rise high into the air. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Harry's neck softly from behind as Harry looked down at a Hogwarts. "Don't worry Love, they'll make it" Draco whispered into his ear then yelled. "Now take us over the great hall ,quick!".  
  
When Harry had stationed them over the great hall Draco pointed his wand at the roof and screamed some words. A flash of white light flew from his wand tip and with a loud bang forged a hold in the ceiling of the great hall. Harry could see the Gryffindor table from up here. Draco threw the brooms down, then wrapped his arms around Harry tightly as he called to him to do the same. Then without having to be told, Harry shot the broom out across the sky. There was a loud grinding sound coming from beneath them and the world itself seemed to shake. Then there was a loud rumbling sound and Harry looked back at Hogwarts castle just in time to see it blow into pieces. The large chunks of stone and roof hurtled past them, one small one nearly hitting Draco in the head. There was smoke and debree every where and Harry could hardly see, not to mention the addition of the tears building up in his eyes as he saw the place he had grown up in break and fly into pieces before his eyes, probably taking all the people he had known for so long with it.  
  
Draco seemed to feel the same way as he bowed his head and pressed himself closely against Harry's back, trying to fight back inevitable tears. Harry felt his heart sink and Draco whispered to him "its okay Harry it'll all be – Harry look!" he suddenly called. Harry turned his head wildly around to look at where Draco was pointing. He saw a great horse with wings rising into the sky and flying towards them, followed by many others. Harry's heart stopped as he recognized the blowing wavy blonde hair.  
  
Luna Lovegood pulled up next to them riding an enormous threstal, "Hullo Harry" she said dreamily, "I got people out like you told me to do" she said waving a hand at the many threstals now flying behind them. Harry smiled broadly , he could have jumped off his broom and kissed her. "Who did you get??" he asked. "Oh I have Neville, Ginny, Seamus, that Blaise Zabini boy and some older people I don't know" she replied. "What about Ron and Hermione and dean and the rest?!?" Harry asked frantically. "Oh I don't know" she replied and swooped away back to lead her group of threstals and riders. Harry turned to look at Draco with a panicked look in his face but before he could say anything Draco gasped and pointed again at the other side of Harry and said "It worked Harry, it worked!"  
  
Harry turned to see George Weasley rising into the air on a shabby looking broomstick With his brother Fred Weasley slumped in his arms and unconscious sitting in front of him. Behind them rose Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Dean, Charlie, and surprisingly, Professor McGonagall, all riding the brooms Harry and Draco had thrown down. She was holding on to her hat with one had and looked as if riding did not suit her well. Harry could have cried with happiness from seeing Ron and he turned his head to smile at Draco when another sight caught his eye. A bright red dot was gaining on them. When they got closer Harry realized it was Fawks, Dumbledore's pet phoenix and there, hanging from Fawks's leg, was Professor Dumbledore. Behind him about three boats had floated into the air. Harry recognized them as the boats that first years took into Hogwarts for the first time. In the middle boat there was a great big bearded man who was unmistakably Hagrid and on the other two boats Parvati patil and Padma Patil stood leading their boats with their wands. Inside the boats students where sprawled everywhere, some looking knocked out, some leaning against the boat's insides and some just looking sick from the ride.  
  
Dumbledore and Fawks came up to fly besides Harry and Draco and said "Well my boys, well done". "What happened??" Harry asked, "Did everyone get out okay??" Dumbledore shook his head gravely and said "I'm afraid everyone did not get out okay. All the students in my office did, of course, with the help of Professor Snape. But there where many tragic deaths". Harry had the feeling that Dumbledore was trying not to tell him something but before he could really mention anything Dumbledore said "Harry, I need you to guide all of these people to the ministry of Magic, tell Mrs. Lovegood's threstal and follow that, I shall tail behind" and with that Dumbledore fell back through the sky.  
  
Harry looked around at the sad bunch; they were all looking tired, some nurturing wounds. Harry looked at Ginny on her threstal and saw she was crying uncontrollably, he guessed that Mrs. Weasley's fate was as he had seen it. A lot of others were crying too, George looked down at his unconscious twin and let a small tear escape his eyes, he had never seen either of them without a smile on their faces and he found himself hoping to god that Fred was alright. He couldn't imagine one without the other.  
  
Harry looked at Hagrid and at Professor McGonagall, they looked grave too. He looked back at Hogwarts castle and it hit him for the first time that he would never walk it's halls again as he stared at the ruins still surrounded by ruble and clouds of dust. He saw Luna's threstal take off and he went into a slow dive to follow it. He felt a light squeeze around his waist and looked back at Darco, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he was. The War had begun.  
  
The end....or is it?tum tum tum  
  
**Author's note: Hey! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my fan fiction, this is the first one I've ever finished and really liked and I'm glad you all like it to. I want to thank everyone again for their kind reviews and I want to say that I may add a sequel If I get enough reviews hint hint, and if I know enough people want one very badly, then I'll write it. Anyone who wants this sequel please let me know, I'd really appreciate it!!! It was fun writing this one and I hope I'll get to write a second one, that all depends on you guys, let me know what you think!!! Bye for now waves happily please review!  
  
P.S: I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the death of Mrs.Weasley!!! I promised my best friend I would kill her off (she hates her because she is mean to Sirius and my friend LOVES siruis) so I did it for her. As for all the questions I left unansawered such as Where is Hermione? and the ring that Draco gave Harry, Those would be answered in the sequel if I chose to right one, which is ,once again, up to all of you.  
**


	8. authors note

**This is a little Authors note, I DID decide to continue the story and it IS on my page, called "when it's All you've got left". This note is just for the people who review saying please add a sequel! (Thanks for all the reviews by the way!). Most of those people don't go onto my page and see that there is a sequel, so…ya there is and it's there, Enjoy!**


End file.
